Eres mi control
by Aylin cullen
Summary: Producto de un horrible accidente, Naruto pierde toda esperanza. Se ve solo y decide tomar una decisión que cambiará toda su vida. ¿Podrá así conocer la verdad? ¿Recuperar su felicidad? ¿Volver a sonreír? SasuxNaru Cap. 12 UP!
1. Un Pasado y Una desicion desesperada

**Summary:** Producto de un horrible accidente, Naruto pierde toda esperanza. Se ve solo y decide tomar una decisión que cambiará toda su vida. ¿Podrá así conocer la verdad? ¿Recuperar su felicidad? ¿Volver a sonreír? SasuxNaru

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad del magnifico Kishimoto-sama. Gracias por crear personajes tan sexys como lo son los Uchihas y mi querido kitsune. Yo solo he tomado a todos ellos y los he usado a mí convenir sin lucro alguno.**

**Prólogo**

No sé como empezar. No sabría decir cuando comenzó todo, todo fue tan rápido y a la vez tan extraño pero nunca olvidare el día que mi vida cambio tan drásticamente. Era un día lluvioso y solitario, había decidido que no valía la pena vivir y pensaba lanzarme a mi suerte. Ese fue el comienzo de mi nueva existencia y sin duda alguna no me arrepiento de nada de lo hecho.

Supongo que todavía no me comprenden, para que lo puedan hacer, deberíamos retroceder algunos días antes de aquel hecho, serviría retroceder muchos años, exactamente 17. La edad que actualmente tengo haber si así logran comprender quien soy...

**Cáp. 1: Un Pasado y una Decisión desesperada**

Mi vida comenzó un 10 de octubre en un hospital muy ostentoso del centro de la gran capital de Tokio, de esos donde hasta para respirar debías pedir permiso, ya que los guardias te persiguen hasta la sombra. Mis padres eran personas muy buenas; honestas y bondadosas...así los describía mi abuela, ya que yo no los conocí demasiado. Mi madre murió al poco tiempo de dar a luz a su único hijo, un chico rubio de ojos azules. Mi padre la alcanzó al tiempo después, cuando yo tenía 4 años, un accidente le arrebato la vida, que tanto apreciaba y compartía conmigo.

Después del típico tiempo de luto, fui pasando de mano en mano de los únicos familiares que me quedaban hasta que termine en las de mis abuelos. Muy amables y cariñosos, no me puedo quejar. Siempre pusieron mi felicidad ante todo, protegiéndome de los moustros sin escrúpulos que deseaban las empresas de mi padre. Las que por sí herede de inmediato, una gran red de compañías sociales, que se encargaban de dar albergue y protección a las personas que vivían en la calle, supongo que de ahí desarrolle el gusto por ayudar a la gente y el sueño de ser médico.

Con el paso de los años fui creciendo hasta convertirme en un hombre de mundo, había viajado por todo el mundo, conocía Japón como la palma de mi mano y era feliz junto a mis dos abuelos. Se preguntarán que hay de malo en este relato ¿no? Pues como en todo cuento, siempre el protagonista tiene que sufrir, ya sea a manos de un gran enemigo, un amor no correspondido o un deseo frustrado, pero ese no es mi caso. Poco me importan las cosas que acabo de nombrar, mi abuelo se encargo de todos mis enemigos, así que el primer punto lo podemos olvidar. Para serles sincero, a mis 17 años de edad nunca me he enamorado y creía que nunca lo haría, en realidad nunca creí en el amor. Nunca pensé que alguien estaría esperando por mí y menos que ese alguien apareciera en mi vida de esa manera... pero el destino siempre mueve las mejores piezas en los momentos menos indicados. ¿Podrían creerme si les contará toda la verdad? Es una buena pregunta, supongo que nada pierdo en intentarlo, además por alguna razón necesito desahogarme pero eso vendrá después, primero debo terminar el resumen de mi triste y miserable vida, para que puedan entenderme.

En donde iba...ah cierto, en lo malo de esta historia. Como ya antes les había confesado ninguno de esos tres puntos me afectaba ni preocupaba hace un tiempo. El que realmente era mi problema fue un cierto _don_ por llamarlo así, yo diría más que es una horrible _maldición_ pero mi abuela me prohibió referirme a mi talento de esa manera.

Quien me conoce les diría que soy un chico perfecto, de buena presencia y buena familia. Pero pocos saben que en realidad esa es sólo una fachada para ocultar mi verdad. Desde la muerte de mis progenitores puedo...como decirlo... puedo ver cosas que en el futuro ocurrirán. Creo que les llaman premoniciones o visiones, es bien complicado el tema, por que me atacan en cualquier momento, lugar u hora produciendo que confunda la realidad con alguna de ellas. Al principio no era nada grave, solo veía cosas como el clima, programas de televisión y cosas banales. Todo se complico cuando comencé a ver rostros que ni en sueños habría visto, de personas que iban a fallecer, de personas que iba a conocer, odiar o querer. Lo que más me descolocaba era el no saber cuando ocurriría lo que veía y no poder hacer algo para detenerlo. Eso sí, había algunas que podía controlar.

Sin duda siempre fui alegre, siempre creí que por alguna razón tendría este _don_, hace muy poco tiempo también lo llamaba don, también era feliz con él y no me afectaba en lo más mínimo poseerlo hasta _esa_ tarde.

Me es algo complicado contarlo, todavía duele, todavía puedo imaginar su sonrisa cuando se lo conté... todavía siento su entusiasmo en el aire. Fue hace un año si no me equivoco, era tiempo de festividades y mi mejor amigo, el único cabe destacar, vendría a Japón para celebrar los festivales conmigo.

Esa misma tarde recibí un correo de él, diciendo que tendría que aplazar el viaje, por una tormenta. Como era mi costumbre le alegue para que insistiera, que yo lo quería ver hoy y no mañana ni pasado. Y Sasuke -mi amigo- dijo que haría lo posible, que intentaría como fuera llegar aquella noche. Nos despedimos con la promesa de vernos más tarde y me fui a recostar a mi cama para descansar, pero en ese instante tuve una de mis_ visiones _sobre un avión, vi un número en particular y su destino, venía a Japón y salía justo a la hora para que pudiera llegar Sasuke a tiempo. Corrí al teléfono y lo llamé. Le di todos los detalles para que pudiera abordarlo a tiempo y pareció complacido, en ese momento amaba mi _don_, Sasuke podría estar en la noche conmigo todo gracias a mi talento único.

Pero- siempre hay un pero como es de odioso que nunca nada salga como se planea- Sasuke nunca llegó. Ya sé imaginarán que habrá ocurrido ¿no? Ese avión, el que vi, el que tanto señale a Sasuke con todas sus características, era un avión con un negro destino, un avión con destino de muerte. Al poco de despegar se estrello, encontrado sin sobreviviente alguno según vi en los noticiarios. Me sentí tan culpable, me quería matar, no merecía vivir. No, sin duda debería tener alguna condena, no se puede dirigir a tu mejor -y único- amigo a su muerte y vivir tan tranquilamente como siempre.

Desde ese día todo se fue en picada, las empresas de mi padre, mi relación con las personas que me querían, mis notas también decayeron y la situación social de mi familia se derrumbo dejándonos en la calle. Lo perdí todo. Completamente todo, me sentía tan sólo y no dejaba de recordarlo.

Fue después de su muerte, que lo comprendí. Sasuke para mí era más que mi mejor _amigo_.

Mis abuelos tuvieron que preparar un viaje a casa de otros familiares, me preguntaron varias veces si deseaba acompañarlos pero me negué rotundamente. Prefería vivir mi desgracia solo, sin nadie a quien dañar, sin nadie que lastimar, sin nadie que pudiera perder de nuevo.

- Hijo... ¿estas seguro? Todavía puedes venir...a tu abuelo y a mí nos encantaría que nos acompañaras a Inglaterra...- me sonrió con ternura y con un poco de preocupación en sus ojos.

- no te preocupes por mi...estaré bien, nos mantendremos en contacto-ttebayo- intente mostrar mi mejor sonrisa sin victoria alguna.- te lo juro... no se preocupen yo estaré bien...

_No me queda otra._ Me repetí varias veces en mi mente y volví a intentar mostrar esa sonrisa, esta vez pareció convencerle un poco más.

- cuídate hijo mío... te extrañaremos mucho- me abrazó fuertemente y dude por un segundo estar haciendo lo correcto- cualquier problema nos llamas ¿de acuerdo?- estrecho más mi cuerpo contra el suyo, me dio la impresión que ella sabía lo que pensaba a hacer. Pero sin duda eso era imposible. Me daba escalofríos la idea.

- Adiós obachan...ero-sennin- me despedí de mi abuelo con un apretón de manos y los vi abordar el avión con destino a Londres. Espere unos minutos en el mismo lugar y visualice el despegue del transporte que se llevaba lo único capaz de detenerme y que hace tiempo atrás me había arrebatado _mi_ controlada vida.

Lo tenía decidido, era fin de año y las multitudes de turistas no dejaban descansar a los policías. Nadie se daría cuenta, nadie se percataría que yo, Uzumaki Naruto, el gran heredero de una de las familia más prestigiosas de toda la ciudad se suicidarían en un acto de completa cobardía, sólo una apuñalada y me dejaría caer a las aguas de un pequeño canal que cruzaba el sector más bajo de Tokio. Estaba todo listo, me había despedido de mis abuelos indirectamente en el aeropuerto, diciéndoles que me iría de viaje con un amigo, que estaría bien y que nos mantendríamos en contacto. Me dolía enormemente no poder cumplir mi palabra, no cumplir mis dos últimas promesas ya que lo que ellos no sabían era que ese amigo - con el que me iría de viaje- era Sasuke.

Si, yo lo iría a acompañar al otro mundo, dejaría todo y nada esa misma noche, el primer aniversario de su muerte.

Volví rápidamente a la pensión donde había terminado estos últimos meses, ordene el lugar casi con frustración y baje a la sala de estar del lugar. Vi la hora en el reloj, eran aun las 9 PM. No llegaría nadie hasta pasado la madrugada, sonreí con nostalgia y deje sobre la mesa del comedor una nota. Una nota que no decía claramente nada, nada además de múltiples disculpas y sollozos, nada además de mis últimas memorias y una última petición.

_**No me busquen...**_

Subí nuevamente las escaleras, esta vez con una lentitud inimaginable. Como si disfrutará de cada segundo, de cada milésima; cosa que ya me estaba asustando. Nunca había sido tan... mejor olvidémoslo. Tomé una ducha fría para procesar _nuevamente_ paso a paso todo lo que iba a realizar y diez minutos después aparecí por el umbral de la habitación.

Me puse la ropa más simple que poseía, para que me confundieran con un simple vagabundo y me dirigí apresuradamente hacia el lugar elegido. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó antes de que me atreviera a abrir los ojos y escuchar las alegres melodías que caracterizaban aquellos tiempos, pero recuerdo que empezó a llover. Miré sonriente al cielo que se despedía de mí y tome la daga que me abriría el camino a mi redención. La sostuve y dude por unos instantes, mi corazón hecho una piedra indestructible lanzó su último aliento antes de ser atravesado por completo, cerré los ojos ante el dolor y tuve una _visión_.

Vi _sus_ ojos oscuros como pozos que me invitaban sonrientes a su lado, _su_ pálida piel aterciopelada y _su_ sonrisa altanera, pero cálida como un beso.

Mantuve la sonrisa plasmada en mi rostro y sentí como mi pulso se perdía.

Holaaaaas!! ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Muy trágico? Pues sí, me dio pena escribirlo pero lo que viene eso si que no se lo esperan... llego a deprimirme cuando escribo desde el punto de vista de Naru ya que ha sufrido mucho y está muy frío. Se llega a parecer a… no quería nombrarlo pero es la verdad… me recuerda tanto a Sasuke cuando le baja lo sentimental. ¡Como amo a esos chicos!

Quiero decirles que este fic fue escrito especialmente para una amiga por ello se lo voy a dedicar: para aya, por motivarme a escribir mi primer fic yaoi y ser mi fiel critica, por amenazarme para continuarlo, empujándome siempre a superar mi narración y la rapidez de escritura. Por todo ello ¡gracias!

Y bien, les aviso que como yo no poseo internet en mi hogar tengo bastante tiempo para escribir y avanzar en todos mis fics que son tres, uno en la sección de vampiros, otro en la de Twilight y este. Si a alguien le interesan los puede encontrar en mi perfil n-n Y ya me estoy yendo del tema, así que me iré a lo que importaba:

No internet + mucho ocio actualización semanal.

Dejando claro eso y rogándoles un review para saber sus opiniones me despido dejándoles abajo el avance/trailer del próximo capitulo. o trailer… me gusta como suena.

¡Hasta pronto!

Aylin Cullen

**Avance próximo capitulo:**

**Ojos tristes**

Abrí los ojos en un lugar iluminado, no me costó descubrir donde me encontraba.

El sólo hecho de observarlo me dolía profundamente. Estar en uno de los lugares que más me lo recordaba, uno de los pocos que me conectaban a mi yo de hace un año y que ahora más encima me había negado la posibilidad de _volver_ a verlo.

Lo odiaba con todo mi ser.


	2. Ojos Tristes

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad del magnifico Kishimoto-sama. Gracias por crear personajes tan sexys como lo son los Uchihas y mi querido kitsune. Yo solo he tomado a todos ellos y los he usado a mí convenir sin lucro alguno al parecer… simplemente diversión con mucha perversión mía.**

* * *

**Cáp. 2 Ojos tristes**

Sentí como la oscuridad se apoderaba poco a poco de todo lo que me rodeaba, no era necesario que abriera mis ojos para saberlo. Sólo lograba percibir la lluvia que contorneaba cada centímetro de mi piel. El dolor que en un principio me pereció apremiante ahora se volvía sofocante. ¿Por que no me podía morir de una maldita vez? ¿Acaso ni la muerte quería dejarme ser feliz?

Yo lo que quería era estar junto a él. De ningún otro, me parecía algo extraño sentir así por Sasuke, él había sido mi amigo desde la infancia y nunca lo observe con otras intenciones. Me dolía y a la vez me frustraba haberlo descubierto tras su muerte. Ahora esto me tenía en aquel estado, agonizante y desesperado. ¡Que daría yo por morir de una buena vez!

Sólo para ver su rostro. Sólo para escuchar su voz, aun que fuera regañándome. Sólo para sentirlo cerca _otra vez_.

_Que vida más cruel_ pensé. Había perdido mucha sangre sin duda, me había apuñalado en el pecho e incluso llevaba bastante tiempo así. Pero no. Uzumaki Naruto no podía ni siquiera suicidarse bien, use todo mi repertorio de insultos contra la vida. Estaba tan concentrado en mi tarea, tan desconectado de mi alrededor y tan sumergido en mi desgracia que me fue imposible detectar las presencias que ya desde un momento me inspeccionaban para comprobar si seguía vivo.

Escuche el salpicar de unas pisadas cerca de mí e intente abrir mis ojos a mi pesar. El peliplata sonrió levemente al afirmar que seguía con vida y un castaño apareció en un instante a mi lado. Pareció decir algo sobre un hospital; iba a reclamar pero mi voz no salía, rendido a mi condición volví a cerrar mis ojos y me deje caer en los brazos de la muerte que tanto ansiaba.

Abrí los ojos en un lugar iluminado, el decorado era muy impersonal y pálido, no me costó descubrir donde me encontraba.

_ Hospital. _La palabra golpeo intencionalmente mi mente, la odiaba con todo mi ser. El sólo hecho de pensarla me dolía. Estar en uno de los lugares que más me lo recordaba, uno de los pocos que me conectaban a mi yo de hace un año y que ahora más encima me había negado la posibilidad de _volver_ a verlo.

Apreté mis puños conciente del dolor que esto me traería, me dolía enormemente todo mi cuerpo, en especial el pecho; pero esto no se podía llegar a comparar con lo que ya había sufrido emocionalmente. Nunca se acercaría, ni tan sólo un poco.

Eché una ojeada completa a todo el lugar, ahora más detenida que la primera. Había a mi lado dos camillas más. En la primera una anciana parecía agonizar y en la otra un chiquillo dormía placidamente. Me percate de que frente a mí, había tres camas más. Dos de ellas desocupadas y la última, la de la esquina más alejada de mí. Una chica de cabellos oscuros–más o menos de mi misma edad- me miraba atentamente. Su mirada me perturbo unos instantes pero no dude en apartarla y posar mis ojos en el panorama que me ofrecía la ventana.

Bueno, debo admitirlo. No era el GRAN panorama; lograba divisar los pequeños tejados de unas casitas y el humo que provenía de ellas. Ahora que lo pensaba, no era común que estas situaciones se dieran en Tokio, sólo en el sector más bajo de la población y podían ser contados con los dedos de una mano.

Llevaba ya un par de horas sin despegar la vista de aquella ventana. Sin dejar de mirar y memorizar cada cambio que en ella se produjera. Mi vista no hacía justicia a lo que observaba, simplemente parecía guardarlo en una bodega de información, apilando archivos…unos sobre otros, intentando así desviarse de la realidad. Pues debía tarde o temprano enfrentarme a ella. Lo quisiera o no, mi intento de suicidio había resultado un completo fracaso y ahora debería atenerme a las consecuencias.

- Joven…veo que ya recobro el conocimiento- dijo la voz de una mujer tras unas gafas- ¿se siente mejor? ¿Desea que avisemos a alguien de su estancia aquí?

La mire durante unos segundos sin saber que responder, a lo que respectaba a mi salud podría decir que preferiría morir pero eso no le agradaría. Y sobre el tema de avisar a alguien, pues todos creían que me había suicidado, así que no le veía la pena negárselos.

- estoy bien, no se preocupe- conteste finalmente intentando embozar una sonrisa cortes, me lamente al instante cuando una punzada más fuerte que las anteriores me ataco produciendo una mueca rara.

- ya veo…- me pareció ver una sonrisa en su rostro. Muy lindo, burlándose de los pacientes. – llamare a la otra enfermera para que le traiga su comida

- no gracias, no tengo hambre- la paré antes de que lograra llamar a la antes nombrada- en serio no se preocupe más por mí, estoy bien-ttebayo

- como quiera- me miro ceñuda unos instantes tratando de entender mi reacción, desapareció de mi lado y comenzó a examinar a mis compañeros de sala.

Creo que esa fue la última vez que hable con alguien durante tres días. Cada vez que alguien se me acercaba me hacía el dormido. Cuando me traían los alimentos, simplemente me negaba a comerlos y los dejaba a un lado. Recibí varios retos de Karin – la enfermera de un principio- al ver mi poca disposición a mejorarme pero digamos que nunca le conteste o le tomé mucha atención.

Cuando tenía la oportunidad sollozaba en la noche, esperando que nadie pudiera escucharme y me sumergía en mis penas y amarguras. Como deseaba que aquellos hombres nunca me hubieran encontrado, a esta altura ya estaría muerto y junto a Sasuke.

¡Maldita vida! Quería gritarlo con todas mis fuerzas al mundo. Quería poder levantarme de esa cama e intentarlo una vez más. Normalmente al primer error debería haber olvidado la idea pero al contrario; estaba más decidido que antes.

En las tardes no hacía más que mirar por la ventana y perderme en mis dilemas y delirios internos pero siempre procurando mantener una expresión de indiferencia, seria e inexpresiva. ¡Me parecía tan irónico! Siempre mis cercanos me decían que era la persona más efusiva que conocían y que tan sólo con verme todas sus penas desaparecían. Já! Si me vieran ahora, soy el símbolo humano de la soledad y miseria. Tanto que creo, que desde que llegue nadie –y cuando digo nadie es NADIE- se ha atrevido a decir alguna broma, el ambiente es tan tenso que se podría cortar con una navaja.

- ¿desde cuando que no come?- la voz de un hombre tras la cortina que ahora me separaba del resto me sorprendió, era grave pero dejaba ver cierta calidez.

- desde que llegó, doctor- admitió la enfermera con lo que según yo era vergüenza- lo hemos intentado de todas las formas…-pareció pensárselo un poco antes de continuar pero enseguida repuso- yo misma le ofrecí el alimento pero me lo rechazó, dijo que no nos preocupáramos más de él y desde ese momento no ha vuelto a hablar con nadie que sepamos…

- caso difícil el chiquillo ¿no?- me molesto un poco el hombre- no te preocupes más Karin…yo me encargo

- gracias doctor- juraría que a la chica le gustaba el doctor- espero que descubra que le ocurre nunca había visto unos ojos más tristes, esa mirada fría que tiene me preocupa mucho

- ya te digo yo…déjamelo a mí- y tomó la cortina queriendo correrla por suerte reaccione a tiempo y me corrí para que no viera que estaba espiando su conversación, que venía yo a preocuparme por esas estupideces. No es mi culpa que hable tan alto y más encima frente de mi cama.

- oh! Sigue dormido a estas horas!- su voz me sonó reprochadora pero me mantuve sereno mientras actuaba- bien doctor lo dejo… hay muchos pacientes que me necesitan y gracias de nuevo- la voz de la chica no volvió a sonar supongo que se habrá ido.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Piensas hacerte el dormido por mucho tiempo más? No tengo toda la tarde…

_Continuará…._

* * *

Holaaaaas!! ¡Segundo capitulo arriba! Muchas gracias por sus reviews son un amor!! (wow yo dije eso?) gracias a Chiaky y kMila-san por sus comentarios y sin dudas esos accidentes valen la pena!! Más si las hacen llegar a mi fic n-n

Bueno me encanta que me dejen sus comentarios… y eso me motivo a terminar de pulir más rápido este capitulo y espero que les guste… y si, lo sé muy bien. La historia avanza lentísimo pero valdra la pena!! Ya lo tengo todo planeado mwajajaja (rie con una linterna) mejor olviden aquello y vamos al avance del próximo capitulo y recuerden que si no me dejan review les juro…les juro que…

¡¡QUE HAGO QUE NARU SE ENAMORE DE OROCHIMARU Y NO BROMEO!!

Nunca subestimen lo que una autora es capaz de hacer… yo les advierto ahora para que luego no aleguen…

Dejando claro eso y amenazándoles por un review, me despido dejándoles abajo el avance, como siempre, del próximo capitulo.

¡Hasta pronto!

Aylin Cullen

* * *

**Avance próximo capitulo:**

**Pequeños Progresos**

Me sorprendió percatarme de quien se trataba.

Bufé molesto pero pareció no notarlo. Lo miré y por primera vez me fijaba que este hombre me parecía conocido, tenía un aire familiar que me hacía recordar mucho a _él._

No me di cuenta cuando, pero en mis labios se posó una leve sonrisa.


	3. Pequeños progresos

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad del magnifico Kishimoto-sama. Gracias por crear personajes tan sexys como lo son los Uchihas y mi querido kitsune. Yo solo he tomado a todos ellos y los he usado a mí convenir sin lucro alguno al parecer… simplemente diversión con mucha perversión mwajaja

**Cáp. 3 Pequeños Progresos**

- ¿Y bien? ¿Piensas hacerte el dormido por mucho tiempo más? No tengo toda la tarde…

Me di la vuelta y lo mire ceñudo. Mi hermosa actuación no lo había convencido ni un poco debería practicar más si quería que me dieran el alta. Me sorprendió percatarme de que se trataba de uno de los _malditos_ –como los había apodado yo- que me trajo a este odioso lugar.

- tú…. ¿Qué carajo quieres?- no pude controlar mi lengua, lo odiaba por arrebatarme mi posibilidad de verlo y más encima él muy feliz, como si nada.

- uff… que carácter te gastas… - se rascó un poco la nuca y volvió a dirigirme una mirada feliz- ¿te sientes mejor?

- no te importa- respondí cortante mientras mostraba una sonrisa de superioridad y le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

- Dios nos salve… creía que en el país, me corrijo en el mundo no podía existir alguien tan arisco como _él_ pero felicidades- pareció suspirar- has logrado quebrar esa esperanza…pero no te creas que por eso dejare de molestarte con mis preguntas ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿perdón?- no podía estar diciéndolo en serio ¿cierto? No podía tener tan poco tacto, era un doctor. Se supone que debería decir cosas amables y no promesas de fastidio.

- como te digo… por muy arisco que seas no lograrás que me marche sin que respondas a TODAS mis preguntas ¿me has entendido o te hago un dibujo?

- eres un doctor fracasado fastidioso de esos que no tienen nada mejor en sus vidas que cagarse a sus pacientes, los cuales con suerte se pueden defender y si lo llegan a ser te regocijas más en su sufrimiento ¿cierto?- le lancé otra fulminante mirada pero pareció que mis palabras no le afectaron ni un poco.

- interesante, te le pareces mucho- murmuré para sí mismo- Mira en otra ocasión te lo negaría pero para que nos vamos por esos lados, para serte sincero eres la segunda persona que me dice esto – me pareció percibir una sonrisa de añoranza tras su bufanda- supongo que será cierto

- no me dejarás ahogarme en mi sufrimiento hasta que te responda ¿no?- lo vi asentir una vez y luego mostrar de nuevo esa sonrisa que me irritaba tanto.- ¿y ahora que?

- has dicho sufrimiento… ¿es por eso que intentabas suicidarte? ¿Te ocurrió algo muy triste? ¿Te gustaría contármelo? – maldito, dió justo en el tema que menos quería tocar. Me pareció que mi cara mostró una expresión de lo más deprimente ya que cambio de tema inmediatamente- y bueno ¿Cómo te llamas?

Me lo pensé unos segundos. Puse en una balanza mis beneficios y problemas si le diera mi nombre real. Los problemas dejaban chicos a los beneficios, supuse que inventar un nuevo nombre me ayudaría pero no era tan creativo. Así que tras un minuto de pensamientos decidí dar solo mi nombre de pila.

- ¿y bien? Yo me llamo Hatake Kakashi - sonrió paternalmente- no te hará ningún mal decirme el tuyo

- Naruto- susurre apenas pegando la vista a la sábana que apretaba entre mis manos.- Me llamo Naruto

- Pues supongo que es un avance, ya he logrado sacarte por lo menos algo- pareció pegar su vista en un cuaderno y apuntar mi nombre en una ficha.- bien ¿me puedes ayudar con algunos datos? Es sólo para poder darte de alta la semana que viene… te aseguro que tienes mucha suerte que yo pasará esa noche por ahí… unos minutos más y no lo contabas…

_Suerte_. Bufe molesto pero pareció no notarlo. Lo miré otra vez y por primera vez me fijaba que este hombre me parecía conocido, tenía un aire familiar que me hacía recordar mucho a… me fije en el rumbo de mis pensamientos y negué fuertemente con la cabeza para dispersar esa idea.

- ¿no me puedes ayudar?- pregunto sorprendido- creí que querías marcharte lo antes posible de este lugar…seguro que tu familia te espera y…

- no, No es eso.- vi en sus ojos reflejada la confusión- claro que quiero marcharme pero no te quiero dar más datos de los necesario, no QUIERO que alguien me encuentre ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Por qué?- era lo único que en sus ojos podía ver. La duda.

- por que yo ya no tengo familia- suspire- yo ya no tengo vida y menos ganas de continuarla. ¿Así que ve pronto al grano? Me estoy aburriendo…

- Eres muy raro Naruto- pareció sisear lentamente mientras le escuchaba murmurar "Pobre chico" pero no dije nada al respecto- esta bien. Primera pregunta: Nombre

- ya te la respondí…pon sólo Naruto si alguien pregunta no lo recuerdo- vi en sus ojos que se moría por preguntar algo fuera de lugar pero al parecer se la guardo.

- Siguiente pregunta: Edad y…

- 17 años cumplidos recientemente.- le corte antes de que me pidiera más detalles

- ¿Naruto cuando cumples años?- noté que la pregunta era sincera, me mordí el labio este tipejo me empezaba a agradar.

- ¿importa mucho?- puse mala cara y hasta ahí llego la pregunta.

- bueno el resto de las preguntas las puedo rellenar yo, ya que no me responderás nada que te identifique directamente y las otras son de análisis medico- cerro el cuaderno y se levanto de donde se había sentado.

_¿Cuándo se sentó?_ Me pregunte en mi fuero interno pero le reste importancia.

- ¿Qué haré? Me quedan muchos espacios en blancos… ¿seguro que no darás detalle alguno?- sonrío esperanzado.

- si preguntan invéntales algún trastorno cerebral en el lóbulo temporal. O alguna clase de secuela primaria que afecte los recuerdos permanentes de forma indefinida ¡que se yo! se supone que tu eres el medico aquí y yo dándote excusas- abrí los ojos y levante la vista tras dar un sonoro suspiro y le vi ahí plantado con cara de estúpido, no fuera que siempre la tuviera pero ahora se le notaba más-.

- Naruto ¿Cómo…?- comprendí su pregunta sin que tuviera que terminarla

- dejémoslo en que hace un tiempo soñé ser un gran médico como mi padre.- me mordí _nuevamente_ el labio inferior había hablado de más- no me preguntes más Kakashi... ahora sólo quiero hundirme en mi querida soledad.

Gire la vista hasta la ventana sin voltearme a observarle y me hundí tal como había dicho antes, en mi querida y recientemente añorada soledad. Creo haberle escuchado un "sin dudas. Son igualitos" y luego nada más. Supongo que se habrá marchado al ver que no continuaría la conversación y me agradó la idea de que lo comprendiera.

No me di cuenta cuando en mis labios se posó una leve- pero muy leve- sonrisa de agradecimiento hacia el peliplata. Él muy bastardo estaba haciéndose merito para que olvidará que él me había traído a este horrible lugar.

No creo ser capaz de agradecérselo pero talvez algún día lo perdonaré, lejano pero podría ocurrir.

_Continuará…_

* * *

Holaaaaas!! ¡Tercer capitulo arriba! ¡Perdonadme lo corto! No tenía otra, este capitulo y el siguiente son como "relleno" pero sin ellos no avanzaría la historia y nos quedarían muchos cabos sueltos… bueno, no sé a ustedes pero a mi me encanta la descripción de Kakashi que Naru nos da… fue un momento de inspiración mientras veía tele xD y sobre lo que Naru comenta, eso del lóbulo temporal y ect…no sé si realmente existe pues simplemente lo inventé uniendo términos que me sonaron médicos… seee soy una aprovechada!!

Gracias a Ginya, Shinrine Shuichi Elric, Chiaky y kMila-san por mandarme sus reviews dándome ánimos n-n y ya que lo hicieron no dejare a Naru con Orochi xDU, si no que podría dejarlo con… con quien podría ser…. ¿con quien quieren? No sé para que les pregunto si igual yo sé con quien se quedará mwajajajaja y si lo quieren saber sigan leyendo!!

Me despido dejándoles abajo el avance (trailer o) del próximo capitulo.

¡Hasta pronto! ¡¡y dejen reviews!!

Aylin Cullen

* * *

**Avance próximo capitulo:**

**Una chica especial**

Giré la vista bruscamente al escuchar unos pasos acercarse y fruncí el seño automáticamente. Mis pupilas se fijaron en su persona y sin evitarlo sonreí; era aquella chica.

La observe con cierta nostalgia, por alguna razón sus cabellos me lo recordaban, su pálida tez…últimamente todo me gritaba su nombre.

Todo me llevaba a su nombre: _Sasuke._


	4. Una chica especial

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus sexys personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama.. Yo solo he tomado a todos ellos y los he usado a mí parecer creando esta historia que estas leyendo n-n**

**Cáp. 4 Una chica especial**

_Lunes_. Comencé otra semana en esta celda llamada Hospital; ya llevaba más o menos unos 10 días atado a esta cama y adoptando mi solitaria rutina. Desde el otro lado de la habitación podía escuchar los secreteos de las enfermeras, que llegaban como un sonido irritante a mis oídos. Hablando a lengua suelta de cada paciente, doctor y visitante que ponía pie en el lugar. Me sorprendía la capacidad de memorización de todas y cada una de ellas, con tan sólo verte una vez se aprendía desde tu color de ojos hasta la ropa que llevabas.

Por suerte yo ya había pasado como tema de conversación. Ya no era _el chico depresivo_ del que tanto hablaron la semana pasada, al parecer la chica que desde mi llegada me observaba era el nuevo centro de atención. No pude evitar escuchar que su enfermedad era terminal y que no le quedaban más que algunos meses. Me entristecí por la joven peliazul, no debería superarme en edad y su aspecto era el de una frágil muñeca de porcelana, siempre con la mirada baja u observándome tímidamente.

Por lo que había escuchado durante estos pocos días, ella se llamaba Hinata y estaba en este lugar desde principio de mes; su estancia no me ganaba por más que unas semanas pero parecía que desde siempre hubiera vivido en este ambiente, tan impersonal, tan aburrido, tan monótono.

La observe con cierta nostalgia, por alguna razón sus cabellos me lo recordaban, su pálida tez…últimamente todo me gritaba su nombre. Hice una mueca de disgusto, aunque quisiera dejar de pensar en él todo en mi mente lo sentía más cerca. En esta semana que había transcurrido, medite mucho mi conducta; me sentía tan estúpido.

¡¿Cómo había sido tan impulsivo?! ¿Cómo me había atrevido a hacerle eso a la gente que amaba? ¿Acaso era capaz de provocarle este dolor que siento a mis abuelos? ¿Era capaz? La respuesta me atormentaba, más que nada por que si lo había sido, estuve a punto de crear este horrible dolor en el pecho de mi familia. Sé que esto era lo que yo quería, ellos al final me habrían entendido y me hubieran olvidado ¿pero si no fuera así? Nunca analice la posibilidad que ellos no me olvidarán nunca y se sintieran culpables por mí; esto no lo podía permitir, no podía volver a intentarlo sin antes comprobar que ellos estarían bien ¿pero como lo hacía?

Gracias a mi _gran_ inteligencia, a mi _genial_ idea de la nota, ellos…mejor dicho todos me creían muerto y seguro me estarían buscando, dudo que me hayan hecho caso en mi petición. Un momento ¿no era esto lo que yo quería? Si lo pienso bien esto es lo mejor, ahora podría acercarme encubierto a ellos y ver como les afecta mi perdida, y si todo marcha bien la cuchilla me estaba esperando impaciente.

Tomé nota mental del plan y me propuse ponerlo en marcha, según lo que me había dicho Karin me darían de alta en unos cuatro días más y estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea, aun que nunca lo demostré en mi conducta. Tan sólo cuatro, aburridos y latosos, días. Ya podía verme caminando por la calle y poniendo en práctica mi nuevo plan. El lado malo de todo esto era que no tenía donde quedarme y menos dinero, no había pensado en esto con tal me iba a suicidar no necesitaba dinero; podía aguantar unos días sin comer eso ya estaba comprobado por mi estancia aquí.

Seguí con mi vista a las personas que se divisaban por el ventanal, todas iban muy apresuradas y no les importaba quien las rodeara. Supuse que durante un tiempo yo fui igual, pasaba escondido en mi solitaria burbuja ignorando a todos los que intentaban ayudarme a superarlo. Siempre con la sonrisa fingida en mi rostro los rechazaba.

Debía admitir que estos días me hicieron apreciar más lo que tenía o mejor dicho lo que tuve. Siempre rodeado de vida, gente y amor pero no lo supe apreciar. Ahora no importaba, eso me decía a mi mismo animándome a continuar. No valía la pena lamentarse ahora.

Giré la vista bruscamente al escuchar unos pasos acercarse y fruncí el seño automáticamente. Mis pupilas se fijaron en la tímida persona y sin evitarlo sonreí; era aquella chica.

La vi asustarse por mi culpa para luego pasar a sonrojarse por completo, era un encanto y tenía un aire inocente. Sus cabellos eran más largos de lo que imaginaba y sus ojos eran blanquecinos. No sé el porque pero la invite con un gesto de mano a sentarse en el banco, pareció dudarlo pero asistió de inmediato a mi lado.

- Hola ¿Hinata no?- dije con una voz entre tranquila y sorprendida que pareció aturdirla por unos segundos pero luego asintió.

- ho...hola Naruto-kun- dijo extremadamente nerviosa jugando con sus dedos infantilmente- veo que te sientes mejor ¿no?

- al parecer sí- agrande mi sonrisa, esta chica era muy agradable y me parecía extremadamente tierna- tu también te ves mejor que los otros días…

-Gracias.- la chica me miro curiosa y tenía razones de sobra, estaba hablando con una eterna sonrisa y que recuerde no lo hacía hace mucho.

- No me des las gracias y bueno ¿Qué te trae por mi rincón depresivo?- bromeé como si mi situación fuera digna de ello- ¿o simplemente te intereso conocer al chico autista que lo habita?

- n..no es...eso…verás…- me miró muy avergonzada y con la suplica en sus ojos _"no me preguntes el porque por favor"_

- bueno no importa- le hice caso a sus ojos y decidí cambiar de tema- ¿y desde cuando estas en esta prisión?- le pregunté lo primero que vino a mente aun que ya conocía la respuesta debía disimular.

- desde los primeros días del mes- me dijo cabizbaja y sentí muy mal, ¿cómo le preguntaba eso a una chica con estado terminal? Seguro ya me odiaba y no la culparía pero algo en mí me decía que me estaba puro pasando películas y que le preguntará directamente.

- Hina-chan ¿te puedo decir así?- asintió sonrojada y continué- ya te habrás dado cuenta que no soy la mejor persona para hacer compañía pero si mi estado no te molesta, podemos conversar de lo que quieras…

- ¿sobre cualquier tema?- su voz parecía entusiasta y no pude evitar sentirme feliz, extrañamente no sentía la necesidad de hundirme en mi soledad cuando estaba con ella.

No tenía más remedio que aceptar que esta chica se le parecía, en personalidad eran muuuy opuestos pero algunos rasgos físicos calzaban. Supongo que por ello la sentía como una amiga de toda la vida y en una parte de mi mente se repetía la frase _"sé amable, la chica no merece recibir parte de tu sufrimiento, ella no tiene la culpa"_

- por supuesto- le di una de mis sonrisas zorrunas, como las que le daba a él y comencé a ser sometido a un bombardeo de preguntas fáciles, todas sin tocar nunca el motivo de mi llegada y menos mi lado sentimental.

Me pregunto desde mi animal favorito hasta mis pasatiempos a la vez que yo le pedía que también me contara algo de su vida, así descubrí que su nombre completo era Hyûga Hinata, tenía dieciséis años y había nacido en Okinawa.

Pasé la tarde conversando con mi invitada, me perdí por unas horas en esta pequeña distracción, disfrutaba de la compañía de otro ser humano, tan inocente y amable como lo era ella.

Y aun que no me crean, nunca había hablado con una chica de mi edad tal como lo hacía con mi nueva y tímida amiga, por supuesto Hinata era especialmente única.

Holaaaaas!! ¡Cuarto capitulo arriba! ¡Perdonadme lo corto nuevamente x-x! Ya les había dicho yo que este y el anterior serían realmente cortos, no les mentí. Para ser sincera este capítulo no me convence mucho pero es necesario ya que desde el otro, este fic dará un gran giro jujujuju ¿alguien se imagina cual? Espero que no para que así sea una gran sorpresa pero para lastima mía debo dejarles el avance y en él se descubre todo TTTT

Gracias a todas las que me dejaron sus reviews dándome ánimos para continuar y las que no ¿Qué están esperando? Denle a GO!! Y dejadme un lindo comentario que si no dejo a Naru con Hina-chan!!

Y como ya he dicho más arriba y como es costumbre en este fic el avance va al final jojojo

¡Hasta el otro viernes! ¡Dejen reviews que las estoy viendo xD!

Aylin Cullen

**Avance próximo capitulo:**

**Encuentro**

Veía por la ventana mi vida marcharse cuando escuché unos pasos acercarse a mi lado y corrí a refugiarme a mi cama.

Se trataba de la única razón de mi determinación, la persona por la que estaba dispuesto a morir, a dejar todo…no me podía equivocar, esa era _su_ voz.

PD: já! Ahora me quieren matar ¿no? xD soy una malvada por darles ese avance y no actualizar hasta el próximo viernes…jojojo iré a preparar mi testamento.


	5. Encuentro

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus extraordinarios personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama.. Cosa que me deprime enormemente por que ya quisiera yo ser dueña de cierto kitsune revoltoso y por que no decirlo también de cierto azabache emo con pelo de cacatúa.**

* * *

**Cáp. 5 Encuentro**

Me desperté con una gran sonrisa, la primera vez en meses puedo recordar. Desde hace dos días mi estancia en este lugar era mucho más soportable, todo gracias a mi más nueva amiga, Hinata. Ella me animaba a continuar, ella con una sonrisa comprensiva fielmente había escuchado todos mis delirios y problemas, ella era ahora una de las personas más importantes en mi vida.

No me preocupó, en su momento contarle mi vida, después de todo ella me infundaba una confianza espectacular y más encima no tenía importancia darle esos detalles a una chica que un par de meses ya no viviría…

Mi cara se contorsionó en una mueca de dolor, me dolía enormemente saber que una persona tan encantadora como ella dejaría de existir. Dejaría todo ese efusivo entusiasmo con el que conversábamos, con el que nos comprendíamos, tal y como si fuéramos los mejores amigos, más que eso, creo que la palabra adecuada sería hermanos.

¡¡Su vida ya estaba contada!! Cómo odiaba el hecho de que ella moriría sin quererlo y yo que tanto lo deseaba no podía. Él que dijo que la vida no era justa tenía toda la razón del mundo, era cosa de ver mi vida y compararla con la de Hinata. ¿Quién merecía más vivir? ¿Quién anhelaba más la vida? ¿Quién luchaba más por su felicidad? La respuesta era más que obvia.

Me incorporé todavía adormilado y dirigí mis pupilas a la cama diagonal a la mía, me sorprendió sobremanera no encontrarla ahí. Revisé con la vista la estancia y no vi a nadie. Esto era muy extraño, sólo sucedía esto los… mi mente se ilumino con una idea clara, suspire como si de algo obvio se tratara y recordé que los miércoles los pacientes eran llevados a radiografías u otros exámenes. Como mi estado ya no era grave sino más permanecía en el lugar por simple procedimiento no era necesario que yo asistiera. Me desperecé como lo hace un zorro pequeño y aprovechando el grado de libertad que la situación me otorgaba, me levanté de la cama.

Me puse las zapatillas de levantarse que una de las enfermeras me había entregado el día de mi llegada y sintiendo aun aquel dolor en el pecho, camine hasta el ventanal opuesto al mío. Últimamente me fascinaba observar el actuar de la gente, sus reacciones y también sus expresiones. En general todo.

Veía por la ventana mi vida marcharse, aun que no quisiera admitirlo. Me quedaba realmente muy poco tiempo pasado mañana seria el gran día, mañana tendría que preparar toda mi actuación. Debería actuar realmente como si estuviera sano, aun que la herida de mi pecho dijera a gritos lo contrario. Me costaba saber cual dolía más; la interna o la externa. Ambas significaban mi salud de alguna manera y no podía reconocerlo. No podía culpar a ninguna de las dos.

Pensé en la gente que iba a dejar atrás; mi familia, los que hacían llamar mis amigos y ahora recientemente Hinata. Una punzada de culpabilidad se clavo en lo más hondo de mi ser al pensar en ella. Por supuesto que no tenía la menor idea de mi plan en su totalidad sino no me dejaría solo ni un segundo; por lo poco que la conocía podía suponer sus reacciones si se lo contara.

Primero pánico, seguido de incredulidad y tampoco faltaría la negación. Como para cerrar el paquete debía agregarle la resignación y la tristeza.

Era muy desconsiderado, ella luchaba por vivir y yo por morir. Ella por sonreír y yo para no llorar; ella era la luz y yo no más que la sombra de la oscuridad. Volví a repasar la idea de mi mente, debía buscar una buena excusa y por nada del mundo prometer cosas que no cumpliría. No debía volver a cometer ese error.

Escuche unos pasos acercarse, por el número y sonido diría que no eran más de dos personas. Me apresuré a mi cama y me hice el dormido tapándome con todas las sábanas. La puerta se abrió y reconocí los tacones de una enfermera seguidos por los pasos de algún doctor probablemente.

- Ése de ahí es el paciente del Dr. Kakashi- la enfermera se acercó a mi.- me extraña que lo haya mandado a verlo, será dado de alta este viernes…. Parece que ya esta mejor.

-ya veo, déjame esto a mí- Mi corazón se acelero de sobre manera, mi pulso parecía descontrolado y mi respiración me fallo. Mi mente repitió esas palabras millones de veces como si fuera un eco que se negaba a morir.

Tan simples fueron sus palabras y mis reacciones tan difíciles de comprender. Se trataba de la única razón de mi determinación, la persona por la que estaba dispuesto a morir, a dejar todo…no me podía equivocar, esa era _su_ voz.

-_Sasuke_… - susurre sin poder despertar del trance al que me había sumido, los pasos de la enfermera desaparecieron y mi mente se puso a trabajar a mil.

No podía ser cierto, no podía ser él…simplemente la sola idea de que pudiera tratarse de _mi_ pelinegro me enloquecía. Quería arrancar la sábana que me cubría y descubrir la verdad, quería comprobar con mis propios ojos lo que mi corazón me gritaba y quería lanzarme a sus brazos si fuera verdad. Estuve a punto de hacerlo pero ocurrió la reacción contraria; apreté aún más si era posible el agarre con el que sostenía la sábana y mis dientes rechinaron con frustración. ¡¿Y si era todo un juego de mi delirante mente?!

Dios no me podía odiar tanto ¿o si? No sería capaz, ni a sus mayores enemigos y menos a los pecadores los trataría así ¿Por qué sería yo, un simple chico, la excepción?

Concentré todo resquicio de valor y razón que por mi cuerpo se encontrara y lentamente empecé a asomar mis ojos.

Primero la luz me nubló por completo la vista para luego poco a poco ir mostrándome una mejor visión. Mis ojos se concentraron en frente mío y ahí no se encontraba nadie; mi vida era una mierda. No podía decirlo de otra forma, sonaba crudo y algo bruto pero no tenía otra definición. Mira que venirme con estas ahora ¿Qué hice tan malo para merecerme todo esto?

_Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad._ Mi cabeza, la sentí muy pesada llegaba a marearme y mi corazón lo sentía chamuscado, dolido. Esto no iba bien, conocía estas sensaciones mejor que nadie; pronto empezaría a sollozar y luego terminaría hiperventilando sin control alguno.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y arranque la sábana con enojo ¿y todo esto para que?

Para quedarme completamente paralizado.

**Sasuke POV**

¿Por qué Kakashi me pedía esto? Yo no era más que un estudiante de medicina de primer año. ¿Por qué debía visitar especialmente a este chico? ¿Qué tenía de especial?

Me acomodé a un lado del ventanal y miré tranquilo el paisaje, si la enfermera tenía razón esta sería mi único tiempo libre para hablar con él. Debo admitir que me interesaba el caso, me recordaba algo a mí. Cuando a principios de años intente lo mismo, intente a acabar con mi vida de una forma terriblemente cobarde; no merecía ni siquiera recordarlo, él no lo valía.

Sentí un leve movimiento y un sonido que me pareció frustrado. El chico había despertado seguramente, me giré para observarlo por completo pero seguía tapado. Supuse que mi presencia le molestaría y me iba a encaminar hacia la puerta cuando en un brusco movimiento destapo sus ¿rubios? Cabellos.

Mi respiración se frenó de golpe. Mi corazón había alcanzado sus límites y los dejaba atrás sin dificultad y mi mente se quedo en blanco. Delante de mí tenía a la persona que más odiaba, la única que podría considerarse una debilidad y la que me había arruinado la vida.

Miles de sentimientos se apoderaban de mi cuerpo. Sorpresa, Incredulidad, Ira, ¿angustia? ¿Preocupación?

No esto no era posible, sin dudas sabía que alguna vez le volvería a encontrar pero no de este modo, en este lugar, tan directo.

Lo mire entre curioso y asustado. No se movía, no mostraba ninguna sensación o expresión en su rostro, todo era como una eterna máscara de indiferencia. Me molestaba de sobremanera no saber que pasaba por su mente, seguro el muy idiota estaba disfrutando de la expresión que debía mantener mi cara. Respire hondo y recompuse mi rostro al de siempre, me acerqué un paso y vi como su cuerpo temblaba. ¿Tanto le afectaba? ¿Tanto le asustaba descubrir que su plan no había dado frutos?

Lo fulmine con la mirada pero su rostro no mostraba rastro que me dijera que le afectaba. Me centré en los pedazos de cielo que todos llamaban ojos y los vi más opacos que nunca, él nunca dejaría de sorprenderme, podía odiarlo pero en el fondo muy en el fondo de mi congelado corazón podía sentirme dolido y herido por su traición.

Avancé un paso más; sus ojos parecieron centellear y abrirse aún más. Los vi recobrar la vida y su rostro se inundaba de una injustificada alegría.

Lo siguiente pasó demasiado rápido; antes de haber podido pestañear tenía dos brazos rodeándome el cuello, una respiración desesperada en mi cuello y un chico, un poco más bajo que yo, llorando emocionado en mi hombro.

* * *

Holaaaaas!! ¡Capítulo cinco arriba! Mwajajajajaja me van a matar por el final y por el atraso

Pero si lo hacen no lo puedo continuar mwajajajaja soy inmortal!!

Sean sinceras y sinceros si anda algún caballero por ahí òwo

¿Se esperaban este giro? ¿Qué el fic tuviera este rumbo? ¿Qué Sasu-chan estuviera vivo? -- ?

Si se lo imaginaron os odio!! Y si no ps… como que igual estaba bastante obvio..pero me encanta!! Por que así pude sorprender a alguien!! Que lindo n-n

Gracias a todas las que me dejaron sus reviews dándome ánimos/amenazas para continuar y las que no ¿Qué están esperando? Denle a GO!! ¡¡no se queden ahí mirando el botoncito de Go y clikeenlo para dejar su comentario!!

Y ahora, justo en este súper segundo se me ha ocurrido que el mejor review de cada capitulo tendrá premio…yo lo decidiré jojojo

¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen reviews que las estoy vigilando desde el otro lado de la pantalla xD!

Aylin Cullen

* * *

**Avance próximo capitulo:**

**Maldito Destino **

**Sasuke POV**

Inconscientemente acaricie a la joya de mi destino, tan preciado y maldecido destino.

Tenerlo en mis brazos sólo provocaba que todos los recuerdos se atropellaran por aparecer y derrumbarme por completo, él era la causa de todas mis penas pero también de mis únicas alegrías.

PD: sus cartas de muerte a mi correo personal por favor n-nUu


	6. Maldito Destino

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus extraordinarios personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama.. Por lo cual os ruego que no me lo recuerden que me deprimo ¿ok?**

**Cáp. 6 Maldito Destino**

Lo siguiente pasó demasiado rápido; antes de haber podido pestañear tenía dos brazos rodeándome el cuello, una respiración desesperada en mi nuca y un chico, un poco más bajo que yo, llorando emocionado en mi hombro.

Me quede helado. Mi mente no pensó y se dejo sentir. Era tan cálido su tacto, su respiración me estaba volviendo loco y sus lágrimas empapaban mi camisa. Me negaba a creer que este era él, se veía tan distinto, tan destruido y sin saber el por qué sentí compasión.

Correspondí su abrazo con desesperación ¡de que manera extrañaba su tacto! Cerré mis ojos e intente perderme en su respiración así por un momento olvidaría todo.

Era un cobarde; no tenía el valor de encararlo, de mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos. Sabía que si lo hacía me vería atrapado de manos y pies, no sería capaz de apartarlo de mi vida y esto era justamente lo que yo deseaba hacer.

¿Por que todo se complicaba tanto? ¿Era feliz antes o no? ¿Por qué debía él volver a descontrolar mi vida nuevamente? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente alejarse? ¿Por qué no podía yo separarme de él?

- _Naruto…_- pronuncie con dificultad logrando sólo un susurro pero que sabía que él perfectamente había escuchado.

Se agarro más fuerte de mi camisa, apretó su rubia cabeza más contra mi pecho y podía sentir como su respiración no daba tregua. Su llanto aumento a un grado desesperante; no podía creer que esto le afectará tanto, si él había sido quien intento asesinarme ¿cómo podía llorar en un momento así?

Inconscientemente acaricie a la joya de mi destino, tan preciado y maldecido destino. Tenerlo en mis brazos sólo provocaba que todos los dolorosos recuerdos se atropellarán por aparecer y derrumbarme por completo, el era la causa de todas mis penas pero también de mis únicas alegrías. ¡Cómo afectaba él a mi cordura!

Podía odiarlo a no más, podía haber usado todas mis fuerzas maldiciéndolo en el pasado pero ahora, ahora que lo tenía frente a mí, no hacía absolutamente nada. Que frustrante me resultaba todo. En mi mente no entraba el hecho que tanto me atormentaba.

_¡Si serás estúpido, él intento MATARTE, si escuchaste bien asesinarte! ¿y que haces tu? ¡Vas y lo abrazas como si no hubiera hecho nada!_. Mi conciencia me replicaba todo mi actuar, su vocecita estresante gritaba a pulmón limpio una enormidad de insultos, en parte para mí, en parte para _mi _rubio. Una lanza atravesó mi pecho ¿le había llamado mi rubio? ¿Había sido capaz de llamarlo así después de todo lo que me había hecho?

Era una locura sin dudas; obviamente me había vuelto loco pero no podía negarme a mi mismo que él era mi milagro personal, lo que más apreciaba en todo el mundo y por la misma razón no había podido denunciarlo cuando tuve la oportunidad. No hubiera podido soportarlo; ya lo había imaginado en una celda, toda sucia y grasienta, rodeado de una panda de criminales y yo ni me enteraba de que le harían.

La sola idea de eso me sacaba de juicio, era terriblemente egoísta. No sé si esa es la palabra pero nunca permitiría que alguien le pusiese un dedo encima a demás de mí.

Posé mi mentón en sus cabellos y sin quererlo comencé a recordar; a recordar todo lo que había ocurrido, todo lo que había sufrido y por último todo lo que lo amaba. ¿Por qué lo hiciste Naruto?

Flash back

_El sonido de mi celular me despertó de mi pequeño trance, tal vez era Naruto otra vez. Lo abrí y contesté mientras seguía caminando por el aeropuerto._

_- ¿Naruto?- pregunté con mi voz más animada._

_- lo siento Sasukito pero no soy tu rubio- esa voz la conocía mejor que nadie._

_- ¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿No te deje claro que no quiero tener ninguna clase de contacto contigo?_

_- pero mi Sasuke-kun… ¿en serio no quieres que te cuente algo sobre tu rubio?_

_- ¡¡NO TE METAS CON ÉL!!- me enojaba sobre manera que hablara sobre Naruto._

_- no te alteres, no le pasará nada si tu vuelves conmigo… sino sabes que puedo ser muy persuasivo… no me costará arruinar a su familia...Sólo una llamada, tal como lo hago ahora…- pude verlo sonreír a través del teléfono y mi cara puso una mueca de asco._

_- ¡¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?!- me estaba desesperando- ¡¡Déjalo en paz, corta el rollo y muérete de una vez!! Nunca voy a volver contigo...ya deberías saberlo y si tanto quieres mi herencia quédatela! Como si me importara…sólo déjalo en paz_

_- no, no, no Sasuke-kun, tu dinero no es lo único que me interesa… tu eres el que realmente me importa y no lo dejare en paz hasta que renuncies a él y vengas a casa…_

_- eres un desgraciado!! ¡¿Qué te hemos hecho nosotros?! Déjanos en paz a ambos y si descubro que algo le ocurre ya te vas buscando un buen cementerio._

_Y enojado cerré el teléfono._

_No iba a hablar nunca más con ese desquiciado de Orochimaru, él me había intentado convencer para que no me declara a mi rubio pero ya era tarde, en este preciso momento me dirigía a tomar el avión que Naruto me había señalado con lujo de detalles. Como era de gratificante que él se concentrase en su don para que yo pudiera estar a su lado, ya no podía aguantar mis ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo._

_Miré mi reloj de pulsera y se me hacía muy tarde. Apreté mi bolso de mano y comencé a correr en dirección al anden 16. Quedaban tan sólo cinco minutos, doble la penúltima esquina que me apartaba del avión cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar desesperado. _

_Sin querer detenerme lo deje sonar pero enseguida comenzó de nuevo, en un hábil moviendo de manos lo tome y contesté:_

_- ¿alo?- seguía corriendo ya divisaba la avioneta a lo lejos._

_-¿Sasuke? ¿Eres tú?- la voz del otro lado del auricular me hizo frenar en seco._

_- ¿Itachi?- pregunte temeroso- ¿eres tu aniki?_

_- Sasuke ¡OH, dios! Como me ha costado localizarte- la voz de mi hermano parecía emocionada- tantos años hombre ¿cómo has estado?_

_- ¡excelente!- el sarcasmo era obvio- ¿Cómo andan los estudios?- no lo veía y tampoco hablaba con él hace tres años, se había marchado para estudiar derecho. Sin querer miré mi reloj, mierda faltaban dos minutos.- hey aniki te agradecería que me llamarás en unas horas es que voy tomando un vuelo justo ahora_

_-¡¿Esas son formas de tratar a tu hermano que no llama en tres años?! Por dios Sasuke, si estas tan desesperado debe tener que ver con Naruto-kun ¿no?_

_- tu siempre adivinando ¿no?- sonreí divertido, él fue el primero en darse cuenta de mi atracción por mi amigo- si, hoy se lo diré por eso mismo necesito abordar ahora YA!_

_- esta bien, esta bien no te sulfures- rió, su risa era ronca y tranquila- te llamó en un par de horas, adiós ototo-baka cuídate!- y así la comunicación se cortó._

_Un minuto. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, no podía perder la oportunidad que Naruto había guardado para mí, necesitaba verlo hoy. Hoy se cumplían 12 años desde que nos conocemos y era la mejor ocasión para declararme._

_Llegué justo a tiempo a la puerta pero cuando iba a abordar se cerró en mi cara. Mire furioso a la azafata y está me hizo señas para que esperara al otro. ¡Maldita puta! ¿Cómo me hacía esto? Enojado me aleje y me dirigí a comprar otro boleto de avión, no me iba a quedar sentado como si nada._

_En la boletería una chica me atendió y me revendió un boleto, ya que la dueña verdadera de este no había confirmado su asistencia. Por lo menos de algo estaba seguro, el destino estaba de mi lado._

_Eran las 2.40, me acerqué tranquilamente a la a sala de espera, por suerte no faltaba mucho para las tres y me senté en ella mientras miraba la televisión decidiendo las mejores palabras para decírselo._

_Después de un par de horas de vuelo toque suelo japonés. Miré el cielo que se empezaba a oscurecer y tomé mi bolso con decisión. En menos de una hora vería a la razón de mi vida y le contaría que no concebía una vida sin él, quien sabe tal vez él sintiera lo mismo por mí._

_Pasé por el pasillo de informaciones cuando una noticia me sorprendió por completo._

"_**Avión con destino a Japón se estrelló a los minutos de despegar del aeropuerto de Los Ángeles, todos los pasajeros han muerto instantáneamente.. a continuación daremos la lista de víctimas…"**_

_Mi cuerpo se tensó, las imágenes que mostraban eran las del avión que casi abordaba, del que mi amado rubio, mi querido zorrito, mi más apreciado amigo me había señalado. Una punzada me atravesó cuando escuche mi nombre en la lista y salí corriendo del lugar._

_¿Cómo me había hecho esto? ¿Había intentado asesinarme? ¿Por qué? ¡¿POR QUE?!_

_Corrí por la ciudad sin querer creer que mi Naruto me había hecho esto. Quería hacérselo más fácil y suicidarme en este preciso momento. Por lo menos así ya no dolería, ya no sentiría mi corazón romperse, ya no lo vería sonreír. Me tiré al suelo agarrándome los cabellos con desesperación y comencé a llorar. A llorar como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida y como nunca había creído ser capaz._

_Fue en ese momento en el que decidí que le olvidaría, que empezaría todo de nuevo y que nunca más volvería a creer en la gente. Fue en ese momento cuando Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto murieron para mí. _

Fin Flash Back

Él había robado toda mi cordura, mi vida; no se iba a ir de margaritas. Yo me encargaría que el no pudiera compartir su vida con nadie más que no fuera yo. Un plan se había trazado en mi mente y tenía todas mis energías puestas en cumplirlo.

Uzumaki Naruto, no sabes que destino te espera. Sufrirás, como nunca lo has hecho en tu vida. Todo por cínico y traidor, descubrirás que es perderlo todo y sentirás este dolor, sentirás todo lo que mi corazón perdió. Yo me vengare personalmente, conocerás lo que mi venganza es capaz de lograr.

Tu destino está maldito y unido al mío para siempre.

* * *

Wooooli! que demonios es esa forma de saludar? O-o? ¿y Sasu se nos anduvo poniendo malo?

Bueno, bueno aquí les traje el sexto capitulo ¿les ha gustado? Como anteriormente me habían preguntado por el "pasado" de Sasu-chan y yo estaba buscando una buena forma de ponerlo y ya se me hacía la idea, decidí ponerlo aquí narrado como un flash back…

Fue un poco corto el capitulo- como todos- pero existe una razón para ello. Por experiencia propia he visto que a veces algunos fics- digo algunos- no le viene lo de irse en millares de detalles y ps esta historia es una de ellas. Por que esta cuenta la historia de NARUTO y la de SASUKE, no la de los amigos de ellos, y como una persona normal no procesa tanto en un momento crucial como lo ha sido este encuentro, no podía alargarlo mucho.

Pero, bueno todo esto es mi punto de vista, si ustedes quieren capítulos más largos, lo hago. Sin embargo, es mi responsabilidad avisar que estos podrían contener detalles de cero relevancia y nos desviarían del tema principal… pero bueno, trabajo por mis lectores y por mi conciencia n-n

Sin tener nada más que decir me despido hasta la próxima actualización que será retrasada una semana por fiestas nacionales y la autora que se irá de parranda +w+Uu

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews…y creo que empezare a responderlos aun que me de ocio…

Gracias de nuevo y déjenme su lindos y amenazantes comentarios!! ¡¡que el concurso sigue en pie!!

Aylin Cullen

* * *

**Avance próximo capitulo:**

**Venganza- alter POV**

--Sasuke POV--

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve abrazado a él; tampoco era que me importara. En mi mente solo tenía una meta, destruirlo por completo

Su cara se levantó por completo sorprendida y sonrojada. Sus manitas apretaron el agarre de mi camisa y acto seguido esbozó una sonrisa sincera.

--Naruto POV--

Sin entender que pasaba caí en el frío suelo, mi mirada angustiada subió hasta sus ojos negros que me miraban llenos de odio.

Yo aceptaría con gusto todo lo que Sasuke quisiera para mí pero sólo por hoy quería llorar.

* * *

PD: dudas a mi correo si quieren kami guion bajo tc arroba Hotmail punto com o me dejan su correo y yo los agrego n-n


	7. Venganza

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama.. Pero estoy en pleno trabajo de chantaje haber si logro que me los "regale" ¿vale soñar no?**

* * *

**Cáp. 7 Venganza**

**Sasuke POV**

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve abrazado a él; tampoco era que me importara. En mi mente solo tenía una meta, destruirlo por completo. Sonreí con superioridad, el pobre ingenuo no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que se le venía encima y yo encantado se lo mostraría.

Mantuve mi caricia en sus cabellos, lo hice con dedicación como si mi vida dependiera de ello y lo podía sentir calmarse poco a poco en mi pecho. Levanté levemente su mentón; quería ver esos ojos que hace doce años me habían hechizado y descubrir que escondían. Mantuve mi media sonrisa y comencé con los preparativos de mi venganza.

Paso 1: Conquista.

Debía volverlo loco por mí, que necesitará de mí a cada instante para seguir viviendo, que deseara compartir cada segundo de su vida conmigo; tal como una vez yo quise. Con la idea en mi mente profundicé el contacto y lo apreté contra mi pecho con más desesperación.

Su cara se levantó por completo sorprendida y sonrojada. ¡que fácil era provocarlo! Lo miré con una de mis mejores miradas, una mirada que hace un año me había prometido abandonar y que sólo guardaba para él.

_- Te he extrañado_- solté de la nada, sin saber si era parte de mi venganza o era la simple verdad.- te he extrañado muchísimo, Naruto.- repetí sin todavía creerlo.

Sus manitas apretaron el agarre de mi camisa y acto seguido esbozó una sonrisa entre alegre y tímida. Si era pillo, sabía que con eso podía descolocarme. Y obviamente tuvo resultado ya que inconscientemente acerque mis labios a los suyos y los junté con anhelo.

Un leve roce producto de nuestra inexperiencia en el tema. Un roce maravilloso pero a la vez torturador. Su dulce esencia me abordó por completo y como una droga de la que no quería separarme mantuve el contacto. No quería nada serio, un simple y casto beso. Sin saber el por qué eso fue lo que recibí; en mi mente los pensamientos luchaban por tomar el control, peleaban a duras penas contra las ansiosas reacciones que sus labios me producían. Sin aire en mis pulmones me separe, entre disgustado y agradecido. Si mantenía por un momento más esos labios sobre los míos todo el plan se iría por la borda y seguramente lo perdonaría sin pedir excusas a cambio.

Su rostro mantenía los ojos cerrados como queriendo grabar a fuego cada instante de lo vivido y lo imite. Este era mi primer beso, en parte estaba contento de haberlo compartido con la persona con la que tanto soñaba hacerlo pero por otra estaba furioso ¡es que como podía actuar tan bien!

Un beso no se podía actuar así de bien ¿o si? Los sentimientos que sus labios me regalaron no fueron una simple actuación, no fueron una simple ilusión. En ellos podía notar la calidez, la ternura y el _amor_.

Confundido por lo último, abrí nuevamente los ojos y él volvió a apoyar su cabeza en mi pecho suspirando. Su aliento me heló la piel y sin que este se percatara lo grabé bajo mi acostumbrada indiferencia.

Levantó la vista de su nuevo lugar de descanso y en sus ojos se reflejaban un sin fin de emociones, su corazón latía con paz, acompasado con su respiración, y con torpes caricias llenaba mi pecho deleitándome, haciendo sentir como nunca mi fría piel.

En mi mente mi plan se disolvió, y perdido dejé que mi mente poco a poco se apagara. De repente en un momento de lucidez algo se prendió. No era necesario que no pudiera sentirlo cerca, no era necesario que lo alejara, simplemente debía arrastrarlo hasta las sombras donde yo me encontraba y ahí atacarlo dejándolo _sin salida._

- _Sasuke…_-susurro produciendo que centrara mi concentración en sí- Sasuke..yo…- se ahogaba con sus propias palabras- yo…yo no quería… por favor… tienes..que creerme… juro que yo no lo quería….

- calla…-puse mi dedo en sus labios, no necesitaba escuchar sus disculpas eso no aplacaría mi odio y menos saldaría su cuenta.

- no..tengo que decírtelo… luego será tarde…- tomó una buena bocanada de aire- Yo..yo… nunca te haría daño…por que…por que…- calló y agachó su mirada sonrojado mientras yo no me lo creía.

Yo sabía que esos ojos eran incapaces de mentir pero al ver culpabilidad en ellos me enfurecí de sobremanera. ¡¿Cómo era tan descarado?! ¿Con que cara me decía que nunca me dañaría?

El muy mentiroso se atrevía a comparar sus sentimientos con los que yo alguna vez sentí por él.

Esto era la gota que rebalsaba el vaso y pareció que todo lo que habíamos vivido estos instantes desaparecía. El me miró curioso e intentó descubrir que pasaba por mi mente centrándose en mis ojos, su mirada era tan penetrante que yo…

No, no, no, ¡¡NO!! ¡¡El es un traidor y un mentiroso sin escrúpulos!! ¡Lo más sensato sería alejarme de él para siempre! ¡pero así nunca cumpliría mi venganza!

Lo aparte bruscamente de mí, lo miré con odio y él sin moverse del lugar donde había caído comenzó a llorar.

**Naruto POV**

Sin entender que pasaba caí en el frío suelo, mi mirada angustiada subió hasta sus ojos negros que me miraban llenos de odio. Sin detenerme a analizar la reacción sentí como mi vista se nublaba y las lágrimas se agolpaban por salir de mis ojos. ¿Me estaba rechazando? ¿Pero si antes… él me había besado? ¿Era _sólo_ un juguete para él?

- ¿por...que?- pregunte sin fuerzas, su cara me miraba con asco y ya no lo aguantaba.- ¿Sasu...ke por...que?- volví a preguntar mientras intentaba secarme las lágrimas pero estas no cedían. Recorrían rápidas mis mejillas, surcándolas.

- por que me ha dado la gana- sin más se alejó de mí pasando a botar unos cuantos libros y sin mirar atrás salió de la habitación.

¡Este no era el Sasuke que yo recordaba!

Mis fuerzas flaquearon y me acurruque en el suelo. No quería, no quería que este Sasuke borrara la brillante imagen que mantenía de mi amado pelinegro. No se lo permitiría, él no destruiría mis sentimientos así como así, no lo dejaría pero por hoy, sólo por hoy…quería llorar, lamentarme y sentirme querido.

Deseaba la compañía de mi familia, de mis abuelos, de Hinata…pero sobre todas la de _Mi _Sasuke. Quería que todo se borrara de mi mente, todo desde el momento de aquella llamada.

_Me basta con saber que él esta bien_. _Naruto no hay de que preocuparse_. Me mentía a mi mismo intentando calmar mi desesperación.

_Sasuke estaba vivo ¡deberías estar brincando de la felicidad!. _Repetía mi conciencia en algún lugar de mi mente.

Pero al que yo había visto no era al que recordaba. En un principio pudo engañarme pero yo lo veía claro, más claro que el agua. El me odiaba y lo peor de todo era que me lo merecía, no tenía derecho a replicar.

Yo le había traicionado, yo le había llevado a la muerte, yo casi lo _mataba_. Él podía restregarmelo en la cara y yo no le diría nada, estaba en todo su derecho.

Yo aceptaría con gusto todo lo que Sasuke quisiera para mí. Cualquier castigo, ya que me lo merecía.

Si él me pedía dejar _todo_, lo haría.

Si me pedía que lo _besara_, lo haría.

Si me pedía que me _alejara_ lo haría sin chistar

Y si él quería que _muriera_, sin tardanza lo cumpliría.

Por que sobre todas las cosas, sobre todo mi sufrimiento, sobre todo mi orgullo y sobre todos lo demás. Yo lo amaba. Yo estaba enamorado de mi mejor amigo, yo estaba enamorado de Sasuke.

…_Continuará…_

* * *

_Veasé a Aylin, con pañuelos desechables, pastillas y media mareada_

Bueno, bueno aquí les traje el séptimo capitulo…aaa estoy **algo** mareada. Estoy nuevamente con alergia y más encima tengo pruebas de física y biología ToT pero eso no me hará no cumplirles el plazo que había prometido. Bueno, exceptuando mi otro fic con el que estoy algo atrasada ñ-ñ. Pero vamos a los que nos reúne aquí.

¿y que opinan del capitulo? ¿muy corto? Es cierto, como siempre digo existe razones para ello y esta vez muchas más, ya que cómo ando media grogui, mi mente no procesa bien…

Sasu-baka se nos pone cada día más…¿psicópata? ¿Qué necesita un psiquiatra? xDDD y eso que no han leído aun los próximos capítulos por que les aseguro que ahí si que llegarán a odiar al Uchiha este. ¿Naru es demasiado bueno? ¿no creen? Aceptar todo lo que ese quiera…eso es muy peligroso mi Naru querido… pero bueno no les adelantaré más… y vamos con las "ganadoras del review de la semana antepasada y la pasada"

Cáp 5 encuentro- ganadora:

**Reylish Hime** ya que me amte d ela risa leyendo eso de que irias a mi casa xDD, y cunod le conte a una amiga se asustó creyendo que de veras irias..y ahora me anda vigilando xDD ¡asi que gracias por hacerme pasar un buen rato!

Cáp 6 maldito destino- ganadora:

**Tsunade Uzumaki** ya que a pesar de ser de otro país- como varias supongo- y a pesar de tener otra lengua madre como es el portugués, se dio el tiempo de leer esta historia y dejarme un lindo review… gracias por el apoyo!

¡Si quieren sus premios mándenme un PM o agréguenme a msn!

kami guion bajo tc arroba Hotmail punto com

Sin tener nada más que decir me despido hasta la próxima actualización que será si no me equivoco la primera semana de octubre… y que voy a estar de cumpleaños!!

0 cumpliré mis quince años!! Y si pudiera los invitaría a la fiesta, pero los cupos ya están llenos ;) será para otra.

Gracias de nuevo y déjenme su lindos y amenazantes comentarios!! ¡¡que el concurso sigue en pie!!

Aylin Cullen

* * *

**Avance próximo capitulo:**

**Dos días- alter POV**

--Sasuke POV--

Ahora mi mente se atropellaba con millones de preguntas y todas sólo podían ser respondidas por una persona.

Debería esperar, que estaba seguro que nos volveríamos a encontrar.

Miré la fecha de alta y sonreí, sólo debía esperar dos días más.

--Naruto POV--

Sólo me quedaban dos días.

Dos días para ir en su busca e intentar hablar con él.

Sabía que él no me quería ni ver, me lo había dejado claro hace menos de unas horas pero insistía en escucharlo de su propia boca.

Simplemente quería la verdad, quería la verdad salida de sus propios labios.

* * *

PD: para tener makin-off del fic agreguenme a mi correo que aparece más arriba o me mandan un PM


	8. Dos días

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama..Aun que si me ayudan talvez logré que me regale por lo menos a Sasu-baka.**

* * *

**Cáp. 8 Dos días**

Escuche a lo lejos las voces de mis compañeros de sala, me levanté a duras penas del suelo y me acosté en mi camilla. Cubrí con las sabanas mi rostro, no quería que Hinata me viera en este estado, no quería preocuparla con mis problemas. Ya pronto, sólo en dos días me marcharía y no la volvería a ver; me costaba admitirlo pero era lo mejor. Ella no necesitaba de mis problemas tampoco de mi compañía, sólo era una persona pasajera en su vida que tan pronto como apareció, olvidaría.

La puerta se abrió y dejo entrar a los otros pacientes, escuche las ruedas de una de las camillas y los pasos de las enfermeras verificando el lugar.

_- ¿están todos aquí? ¿Qué hacen estas cosas tiradas aquí?_

_- si, Karin. Los tres están aquí y el chico de la esquina sigue durmiendo. ¿Qué cosas?_

_- estos libros… si serán desordenados… uno de estos días me sacarán de quicio_

_- Yo los recojo…no te estreses…_

_- bien, Sakura te los encargo. Yo iré a dar una vuelta y regreso._

Sus voces me llegaban como algo lejano, como alguna especie de eco desvanecido que procuraba no escuchar. Apreté más las sábanas, tenía ganas de ir tras él, de decirle que no me importaba que me odiara, que podía matarme ahí mismo si le gustaba. De que si no quería ensuciarse las manos con una basura como yo, me lo dijera y enseguida desaparecería de su vista. Se veía tan fácil al pensarlo pero no me cabía duda que una vez dada la situación, mi voz no saldría y quedaría en ridículo.

Era fácil para mí pensar en el suicidio. Ya lo había intentado una vez, no me costaría hacerlo una segunda y si esta fallaba una tercera. Me daba pena toda la gente que sufriría por mí pero eso ya no afectaba mi determinación. Soy un pesimista, un desconsiderado, un cobarde, un idiota. Esa era la palabra.

- ¿Naruto-kun? ¿Estas despierto?

No le respondí. No quería que descubriera que estaba llorando al notar como temblaba mi voz. Seguro me veía deplorable, con los ojos rojos y sin brillo. Convenía ignorarla.

- Sé que lo estas… ¿estas bien? ¿Quieres hablar?

Ella insistía. Me dolía notar su preocupación, odiaba que la gente sintiera compasión por mi persona por ello mismo quería evitarla hasta que superara todo esto. Me reí bajito ante lo que pensaba ¡¿superarlo?! ¡Seguro!

- Naruto-kun, te acabo de escuchar reír…si quieres que te deje… sólo dímelo. No es mi intención molestar… Yo sólo quería contarte algo…

Su voz de repente sonó fría y triste. Yo no quería que ella creyera que la odiaba, ella era mi amiga, mi única amiga. Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que mostrarme sereno y sobre todo debía olvidar a Sasuke por un momento para tomar atención a las palabras de Hinata.

-No es eso Hina-chan- dije todavía cubierto con las sabanas- Sólo quería dormir…un rato más.

- eso no…te lo crees ni tu mismo.- contesto ella corriendo levemente la tela que me escondía- ¿me contarás que te ocurre? ¿Es _Sasuke_ otra vez?

En tan sólo dos días ya me conocía lo bastante para descubrir que le mentía. Ella era sorprendente, tenía una capacidad de observación asombrosa. (n.a: se nota que es mi chica favorita?)

- yo…no puedo- dije fingiendo una sonrisa mientras mi corazón se encogía más y más- algún día te lo diré, no me hagas hablar de ello ahora por favor.

Mi corazón se oprimía con tan sólo escuchar su nombre y, por supuesto, se rompía con sólo pensarlo.

- no te preocupes… si no quieres hablarlo…no hay problema- sonrió sinceramente, se le daba mejor que a mí.- te tengo una buena noticia…

- ¿puedo saber cual?- estaba triste pero eso no paraba mi curiosidad- ¿tiene que ver conmigo?

- Mm.…-pareció pensarlo pero luego volvió a sonreír- en parte…supongo que sí.

- dime de una buena vez… me muero de curiosidad- y no era mentira.

- es que…el doctor me dijo que…-hizo una pausa teatral- si yo deseaba podía irme del hospital…

- ¿es eso cierto? ¿No era que tu….por tu enfermedad?- mi voz sonó entre triste y sorprendida

- es que como...ya sabes que mi enfermedad no tiene cura ¿cierto?- asentí y ella prosiguió- no vale la pena que este atada a una cama, me dijo que disfrutara el poco tiempo que me queda…

- eso es…es...-no encontraba la palabra- fantástico.

- ¿no es cierto? Ahora no tendrás que venir…al hospital para que hablemos- agrando su sonrisa aun más si era posible.

-¿eh? ¿No piensas volver con tu familia a Okinawa?- mi mente rogaba que dijera que sí.

- No… Me quedare en Tokio por si necesito algún examen.

¡Maldición! ¿Y ahora como ajustaba esto a mi plan? Con Hinata fuera del hospital tenía menos posibilidades de realizar mi despedida y desaparecer de su vida. Ahora debía idear la forma de hacer todo lo pensado sin que ella sospechara. Lo mejor sería decirle que me marcharía de viaje. O tal vez le podía decir que me iría a la casa de unos familiares lejanos. Eso era una buena idea. Así ella no reclamaría y yo no tendría que contarle toda la verdad. La miré a los ojos y vi que esperaba algún comentario.

- que buenas noticias- me senté en la cama y desvié la vista al ventanal- pero cuando yo salga de aquí me iré a casa de unos familiares, no quiero estar en esta ciudad que me lo recuerda….

En parte era cierto ¿no? Yo no quería estar en un lugar donde él no estuviera. Sabía que Sasuke estaba vivo pero no era al que yo tanto amaba. Él que yo tanto deseaba se había perdido en el fondo de aquel ser que intentaba suplantarlo. Y yo sin mi Sasuke no quería vivir, no me importaba lo que lo demás me dijeran. Ahora ya no.

- OH…- Siguió mi mirada- pues… te entiendo. A mí tampoco me gustaría estar en el lugar… que me trae tantos recuerdos.

- Hina-chan… no te preocupes por mí ¿ok?- la volví a mirar- yo quiero, mejor dicho te pido que disfrutes de tu vida plenamente y no te presiones por gente como yo.

- pero...tu…eres mi amigo- bajó la vista sonrojada.

- prométemelo.- pedí casi como una orden.

- yo...yo…-levanto la vista tímidamente- te lo prometo.

- bien… ahora si no es una molestia quisiera dormir un rato más ¿no te molesta?

- para nada…-se levanto de la silla de siempre- cuando quieras me llamas, estaré ya sabes donde- sonrió y se alejó.

Sólo me quedaban dos días. Dos días para ir en su busca e intentar hablar con él. Sabía que él no me quería ni ver, me lo había dejado claro hace menos de unas horas pero insistía en escucharlo de su propia boca. Quería que me dijera que me odiaba, que prefería verme muerto o algo por el estilo. Soy una persona realmente masoquista ¿no creen? Pareciera como si me gustara sufrir no obstante no era así. Simplemente quería la verdad, quería la verdad salida de sus propios labios.

Me acurruqué nuevamente entre las sábanas y me volteé hacia el ventanal para que nadie viera mi rostro. Y así volví a llorar, a llorar de pena, de desesperación, a llorar por amor.

**Sasuke POV**

Lo vi llorar y no lo soporte, tuve que salir lo más rápido que pude de la habitación. Sus palabras me habían llegado vacías y llenas de tristeza.

_por que me ha dado la gana_. Le dije sabiendo mejor que nadie, que había sido una reacción automática. Su mirada me engatusaba y yo no era tan fuerte para negar lo que todavía sentía por él. Por que sí; yo aún sentía cosas por Naruto.

Ahora estaba aquí apoyado en el marco de su puerta, intentando calmar todo lo que en mi interior ocurría. Quería rebobinar todo, quería olvidar que lo había visto, quería sacarlo nuevamente de mi mente.

Me lleve una mano al pecho intentando aminorar el dolor que amenazaba con crecer. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y respire hondo. Todavía era muy débil me dije a mí mismo; necesitaba calmarme, no me encontraba en un lugar cualquiera si no en un hospital, ignorando eso, me encontraba a una puerta de él. Levante la vista y me sorprendió la mirada de una de las enfermeras; respire nuevamente y recomponiendo mi cara me dirigí hacia ella. Seguro que le sacaba algún dato sobre él.

- Ino, necesito que me entregues todo lo que puedas sobre el paciente de la cama 3 de la sala 208.- le dije intentando ocultar mi lado sentimental y dando una de mis sonrisas de lado.

- pero esa información es privada Sasuke-san.- me miro dudosa y sonrojada.

- Kakashi me la ha pedido.- dije sin más, luego le explicaba a ese.

De repente algo en mi mente desencajo todo. ¿Por qué Kakashi me había enviado a verlo especialmente a él? ¿Por qué justo a mí? ¿Sabría él algo de lo sucedido entre ambos?

No, eso era completamente imposible. Yo nunca le había dicho algo al respecto, incluso le había mentido en muchos aspectos. Él no podía saber por parte mía. ¿Naruto le habrá contado algo? ¿Cuan enterado estaba mi _tutor_ sobre el tema?

- si Kakashi-san lo ha pedido- volví al presente y la mire directamente mientras buscaba unos papeles- bien… 208, cama 3 ¿no?

- sí, ese es.- dije impaciente.

-pues la verdad me sorprende la poca información que hay de él.- levanto una de las hojas de la planilla y alzo una ceja- en realidad, es de lo más extraño su caso.

- ¿cómo es eso?- dije ahora muy interesado. ¿Cómo que había algo fuera de lo usual?

- pues, mírelo usted mismo.- me hizo entrega de la planilla de paciente y tenía razón, era muy poca información, esto era muy extraño. Además lo que decía no era muy bueno.

- hey! Ino, ven a ayudarme con los pacientes de la 204- gritó otra de las enfermeras y ella se fue rápidamente.

-Sasuke-san cuando termine me la deja donde mismo ¿ok?- asentí sin tomarla mucho en cuenta y volví a leer lo que mis ojos no querían creer.

En esta aparecía su nombre, sólo su nombre de pila y en lugar de su apellido simplemente decía se desconoce. Luego un poco más abajo, se encontraba su edad, su peso, y su estatura. Cosas que no me decían nada. Concentre mi vista donde se encontraba la observación que había dado el médico; reconocí la letra de Kakashi.

_**El chico no ha hablado con nadie desde que llego; se ha mantenido al margen de todas las preguntas y relaciones humanas. No ha probado bocado y se niega a dar dato alguno. Simplemente mira el ventanal todo el día y en las noches las enfermeras le escuchan llorar…**_

No quería seguir leyendo. No podía creer lo que mis ojos leían, al que describían no era al que yo conocía. El Naruto que yo recordaba era un chico ultra sociable, que siempre reía y ayudaba a los demás. Que poseía un apetito de miedo y que casi se asemejaba a un sol, por su calidez. Me sentí extraño, me habían cambiado a mi rubio. No quería admitirlo pero una parte de mí deseaba que aún conservara esa eterna alegría. Deseaba que Naruto nunca cambiara y que permaneciera tal como mis buenos recuerdos lo mantenían.

Mis ojos no evitaron continuar con la lectura, no lo quería hacer pero algo en mí necesitaba saber como se encontraba él, aun que fuera de un punto muy neutral.

_**…Tras esto converse con él; y todo dice que él chico está en estado depresivo y que necesitaría medicación lo antes posible. Cabe destacar que el chico no ha recibido ninguna visita de su familia y cuando le pregunte por ella dijo que no quería ser encontrado. Por último debo dar a conocer que el paciente no fue traído por su voluntad al centro, este se encontraba desangrado en la calle, producto de una puñalada que él mismo se había dado en un intento suicida.**_

Mi mente recordó de golpe muchas cosas: las palabras que Kakashi me había dicho, el motivo de mi visita y por supuesto el hecho de que Naruto estaba aquí hospitalizado. ¡Como había olvidado algo tan importante!

Naruto no estaba aquí por que le daba la gana si no por que había intentado suicidarse. Se había apuñalado en mitad de la calle y Kakashi con Iruka lo había encontrado y traído al centro. Recuerdo las palabras que me dijo cuando me presento el caso.

"_Pues es un caso bastante especial, el chico estaba apoyado en una pared mientras esperaba que su corazón se detuviera. Si no fuera por que Iruka lo vio… hubiera muerto esa misma noche. No le quedaba mucho, seguro no más de una hora. Además el chico es re-interesante, me recuerda mucho a ti Sasuke. Deberías conocerlo"_

Dejé la planilla donde mismo se encontraban las otras y me alejé del lugar con una leve sonrisa. Había encontrado algo interesante, muy interesante diría yo. Naruto se había intentado suicidar y debo admitir que la curiosidad me carcomía por dentro. Deseaba saber la causa de su actuar, deseaba conocer todo lo que había pasado con él durante este año y sobretodo el porqué nadie había venido a visitarlo. Lo último me llamaba la atención por sólo una razón: su familia era lo que él más apreciaba.

Ahora mi mente se atropellaba con millones de preguntas y todas sólo podían ser respondidas por una persona. Debería esperar, que estaba seguro que lo volvería a encontrar. Miré la fecha de alta y sonreí, sólo debía esperar dos días más. Podía soportarlo.

…_Continuará…_

* * *

Veasé a Aylin con una corbata en la cabeza y cantando cosas sin sentido

Konnichi!! ¿cómo estan todos en sus compus?

¡espero que bien! ¡estoy re-feliz ya que por fin tengo quince añitos y pronto se nos viene el estreno de Amanecer en Chile!! ¡¡aun que esto último me sacará más que alguna cana verde!!

ES que yo soy parte del comité organizador, así que ando un poquito sobrecolapsada xDD pero igual actualizo ya que para su suerte este y el otro capítulo estan terminados y simplemente debo subir +o+

Bueno, bueno no están aquí para leer sobre mí ¿cierto? Así que vamos al avance y por supuesto gracias a todas las personas que leen esta historia!!

¡¡Hasta la próxima semana!!

Aylin Cullen

* * *

**Avance próximo capitulo:**

**Despedidas- alter POV**

--Anonim POV--

La enfermera me guiaba por los pasillos del hospital.

Avance entre la pequeña multitud y divisé a los lejos la salida. Una gran puerta hecha de vidrio y adornada con las típicas letras rojas.

Miré el cielo que se encontraba nublado, anunciando una próxima lluvia y con ella el suceso de un comienzo.

* * *

PD: para tener makin-off del fic me mandan un PM xDD


	9. Despedidas

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama.. el cual TODAVÍA no nos da algún lime (yaoi suave) DECENTE en la serie…y si no lo hace pronto le lloverán amenazas Uu**

**Cáp. 9 Despedidas**

**Sasuke POV**

Salí del hospital a paso rápido y me subí en mi auto –si se le puede llamar así a aquella chatarra- por supuesto yo tendría uno mejor si no fuera por que ya no era un Uchiha. Al renunciar a mi antigua identidad también lo había hecho a todos mis lujos y sin dudas uno de los que más lamentaba era mi antiguo auto: un descapotable azul marino que me acompañaba desde mis 16.

Ah! Por supuesto. ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? No tienen ni la menor idea de quien era yo realmente. Pues mi nombre era Uchiha Sasuke, vivían en Los Ángeles desde los 15 y era heredero de un imperio cinematográfico. Debo admitir que eso nunca me motivo mucho, lo mío era la medicina. Por suerte mía era lo que ahora estudiaba.

Aquel fatídico día había olvidado esa identidad y me había convertido en Hatake Sasuke. ¿Por qué ese apellido? Pues la razón era simple, un antiguo conocido mío me ayudo y me hizo pasar por su sobrino lejano. Este no era otro que Kakashi, sí el mismo que encontró a Naruto, que pequeño es el mundo ¿no?

Debía recordar agregar a la lista de agradecimientos eso, ya que sin él mi rubio estaría muerto y yo nunca me podría vengar. La venganza era una de las cosas a la que más me apegaba, soy una persona de naturaleza rencorosa y vanidosa; les conviene nunca interponerse en mí camino si no sufrirán enormemente tal como lo hará Naruto. Bueno me fui del tema, lo que yo estaba contando era mi nueva identidad.

Según mis nuevos papeles yo ya no era un Uchiha, era nacido y criado aquí en Tokio, asistía a la universidad a segundo año de medicina y tenía 19 años. Si se preguntan esa es mi edad real, yo era mayor que Naruto por dos años pero la edad nunca se nos interpuso. Nunca nos separo un poco, lo único que era capaz de hacerlo era nuestro propio orgullo. Y por supuesto la traición que el había cometido conmigo. Ahora que medito algo más calmado, me sorprende la tranquilidad con la que me refiero al tema o al mismo Naruto, hasta pienso su nombre sin tortura alguna.

¿Será que como me vengare ya no duele tanto? ¿Será que el hecho de verlo tan destruido me alegraba un poco? ¿O era que en mis recuerdos el siempre vivió intacto?

No lo sabía y ahora no importaba mucho. Pisé al máximo el pedal y acelere produciendo un sonido estrepitoso. Tenía mucho que pensar en estos dos días. Y el tiempo ya había empezado a correr impaciente.

_Solo dos días más_, me repetía.

**Hinata POV **

Él había estado evitando el contacto con los demás seres humanos desde aquel día de los exámenes, tal como había hecho a su llegada y ahora volvía a repetir. Eso sí, esta vez algunas cosas no eran igual. Primero esta vez no lloraba en las noches sino que gritaba, segundo se dirigía de un lado a otro, girando por toda la estancia cuando las enfermeras salían y por último, y lo que más me dolía era que había estado despidiéndose reiteradas veces de mí.

Me acerqué a él silenciosamente. Estaba parado junto a su cama improvisada e intentaba de mil y una formas ordenarla, por no decir que doblaba una y otra vez las blancas sábanas. Ya se iba a ir y aún no lograba descubrir que le ocurría, me dolía verlo así. Él era mi amigo y muchas razones tendrá para estar como está; pero eso no quiere decir que yo no intentaría ayudarlo.

Naruto me había ayudado cuando yo estaba triste con sus pláticas y me había confiado a mí, una completa desconocida, sus secretos. No podía dejar ahora que se deprimiera frente a mis ojos, algo debía haber que yo pudiera hacer y fuera lo que fuera: yo, Hyugga Hinata lo haría.

Además estaba esa horrible sensación de pérdida que me llenaba cuando lo veía, me daba un escalofrío pensar que tal vez Naruto intentara otra vez…_aquello_. Y como él me había confesado hace unos días, su familia lo creía muerto así que no tendría mucho a donde ir. Él me había mentido con eso de los parientes.

- Naru…¿en serio no quieres que hablemos?- mi voz sonaba más preocupada de lo que yo deseaba- hoy te vas, y no sé si algún día te volveré a ver…me da la sensación que si no te ayudo algo malo ocurrirá…por favor cuéntame que es lo que te ocurre…¿es él…otra vez no?

Mi voz pareció sorprenderlo por completo, ya que lo vi dar un pequeño salto y cuando mencione mi temor y preocupación lo vi tiritar. ¿Será acaso que yo no estaba equivocada y sinceramente intentará…eso nuevamente?

- no es nada Hinata-chan.- me dio una evasiva y continuo lo que hacía sin voltearse, pero un detalle que el no vio- o eso creo yo- es que en su ventana se refleja toda lo que hace o muestra su rostro.

- ¿Cómo que no es nada? Yo te veo mal…_muy mal_.- y no era mentira, sus ojos estaban llorosos.

- te lo digo no me ocurre nada, termino de arreglar estas cosas y me marcho tranquilo a_ casa_- me mintió descaradamente y pareció notarlo por lo que vi reflejado en su rostro- te prometo que de alguna forma nos volveremos a ver…aun que tal vez no sea así. ¿no crees?

Bien, eso último me sonó nuevamente a una despedida. Díganme paranoica pero así lo veo yo.

- Naru… no te despidas- alcé una mano para tocarle el hombro y que me volteara a mirarme.- esto no es un adiós, es un hasta pronto ¿de acuerdo?

Lo miré a los ojos, ya estaban opacos de tanto llorar y eso lo sé por experiencia propia. Tenía unas ojeras marcadas debajo de ellos y su piel tostada estaba mucho más pálida. Me rompía el corazón verlo así y no pude evitar abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas. Él sorprendido me devolvió el abrazo y suspiro quedamente en mi hombro.

- ¿no te puedo engañar cierto?- sentí como apretaba más el abrazo- Nunca he sido bueno mintiendo y creo que esta no será la excepción. Hinata, yo… no creo poder volver a ser el Naruto de antes… no creo poder volver a sonreír como lo hacía cuando él estaba…no creo que pueda seguir viviendo sin él…

- No digas eso!! Por favor!!.- le suplique con mis ojos algo llorosos y lo sentí llorar en mi hombro. Naruto se estaba sincerando conmigo ¿y que hago yo? Llorar.

- Es la verdad Hinata-chan… a mi me duele aquí- se toco el pecho- me duele muchísimo y sólo hay una persona que podría calmar mi dolor y él…_ya no existe_.

- Naru…to… me gustaría poder hacer algo por ti… dime lo que sea y lo haré…tu eres mi más grande amigo, a pesar que te conozco hace muy poco. Te quiero como si fueras mi hermano. ¡déjame ayudarte!

- No hay nada que _tu_ puedas hacer…_tu_ no puedes devolvérmelo.- debo admitir que eso me dolió. Me atravesó el pecho como una cuchilla.

- Joven Naruto, ya es hora de que se vaya.- dijo la voz de una enfermera, no saben cuando la odie en ese segundo. Mi amigo no estaba en condiciones de irse y ella lo estaba echando. Y lo peor era que el doctor me había dicho que tenía que esperar a mañana para irme. O sea, no podría acompañarlo y esta vez me tendría que despedir. Aun que fuera un "_hasta luego"_ como dije yo.

- si, si ya me voy.- me soltó y se limpió algunas lagrimillas que se escapaban por sus ojos.- Como dijiste Hinata-chan, esto no será una despedida definitiva sino un "hasta pronto"

Le di una sonrisa cálida y un beso en la mejilla. Sabía que él lo decía sólo para hacerme sentir bien y que cuando desapareciera de mi vista se quebraría en pedacitos; esperaba poder llegar a unirlos todos alguna vez en el futuro.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa y se alejó del lugar guiado por la enfermera, lo vi salir de la habitación y corrí tras él. No sé bien el por que pero con todas mis fuerzas y con mi voz más fuerte le grité un "_nos vemos ¡es una promesa!"_

Él asintió y levanto su pulgar en señal de aceptación para luego desaparecer completamente de mi perímetro de vista. Juro que si algo malo le ocurriera a mi más grande amigo, yo…simplemente me muero. (N/A: como que todos se me quieren suicidar ToT)

**Naruto POV**

La enfermera me guiaba por los pasillos del hospital. Era la primera vez que lo observaba con detenimiento y por lo que apreciaba: era un lugar muy modesto. ¡Ni comparado con los lujosos centros en los que acostumbraba ser atendido!

Avance entre la pequeña multitud de paramédicos que se dirigían con algún paciente en una larga camilla en la dirección contraria a la mía y divisé a los lejos la salida. Una gran puerta doble hecha de vidrio y adornada con las típicas letras rojas. Atravesé la puerta con paso acelerado y despidiéndome de Karin; salí del hospital.

Miré el cielo que se encontraba nublado, amenazaba con una próxima lluvia.

…_Continuará…_

Veasé a Aylin llorando

Bueno…tengo dos razones para llorar… una buena y otra mala, la buena es que por fin tengo Amanecer 0!! Y la mala pues… que me esta yendo como el (….) en matemáticas…. Y mi madre esta empezando a dudar de mi capacidad de escribir fics y mantener el cole…y si esto da para mal, bueno puede ocurrir lo peor…¡¡QUE ME QUITEN EL COMPU!!

Y ahí realmente muero… ya que paso todo el día imaginando historias y sin poder plasmarlas en Word se me van a olvidar… y yo andaré escribiendo notitas en todas partes -...y por supuesto que me vuelvo loca de paso xDD Así que… más me vale esforzarme Uu ¿alguien es bueno en álgebra que me ayude? ¡Ayuda por PM!

Ya me fui del tema del fic… así que vamos con lo importante. Necesito saber si quieren que haga el fic de esos enormes (20 a + cap.) o que haga el fic medianamente corto, es decir unos 15 capítulos en total. Es que dependiendo esto es como la historia continuara, ya que si escogen la segunda opción puedo avanzar mucho más rápido ya que son ideas más centradas pero si escogen la primera deberé organizar mejor el fic y el contenido en sí, tomándome un _poco_ más de tiempo.

¿y bueno que opinan?

¡lo dejo a su elección!

¡¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!! ¡avance como siempre abajo!

Aylin Cullen

**Avance próximo capitulo:**

**Recuerdos- Naruto POV**

Caminé por la salida del hospital con una triste sonrisa en mis labios.

Pronto empezaría a llover, repetí en algún lugar lejano de mi mente y visualicé a los lejos mi destino. Entré como siempre en el lugar, como si nunca lo hubiera abandonado.

De repente una imagen golpeo mi mente fuertemente.

_Otra vez no_. Pensé pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya estaba ocurriendo.

Estaba teniendo una visión.

PD: nee las ganadoras por favor decirme su personaje favorito de Naruto o de alguna serie por medio de un PM…


	10. Recuerdos

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama... Pero si él desea regalarme alguno lo acepto gustosa menos a la basura rosa con complejo de chicle que no la quiero ni en un gif xDD**

**Cáp. 10: Recuerdos**

**Naruto POV**

Caminé por la salida del hospital con una triste sonrisa en mis labios. Era la última vez que vería a Hinata y no me había podido despedir como correspondía de ella, mi mejor amiga.

Siempre mintiendo. Siempre prometiendo cosas que sabía que no iba a cumplir. Siempre huyendo de los problemas, me había escabullido como un ratonzuelo una vez más. Y eso mismo pensaba hacer nuevamente.

No me daba vergüenza admitirlo, era la única forma que encontraba para seguir viviendo. Aun que sólo me proporcionará las vagas energías para mantenerme consciente y seguir caminando. Avanzaba a través de una pequeña calle atestada de transeúntes, nadie me miraba y yo no era capaz de dedicar más que una triste mirada a todo lo que me rodeaba, como si no existiera. Como si en todo_ lo_ estuviera viendo claramente.

Me camufle sigilosamente entre la multitud y fijándome en que nadie me siguiera me adentre a un oscuro pasaje, era angosto y húmedo. El hedor a descomposición era potente e insoportable, aun así no detuve mi dirección. Conocía muy bien aquel camino; era el mismo que había utilizado hace no más de un mes cuando intenté acabar con mi vida y él que en mis tiempos felices acostumbraba utilizar para escapar de la rutina.

Caminé un par de cuadras más y llegué al abandonado barrio de Tokio. Los edificios estaban casi en ruinas y a los lejos se divisaba el canal que había sido testigo de mi anterior fracaso. Aquí ni un alma se atrevía a entrar a menos que fuera víctima de una desesperación como la mía o estuviera ebrio, cosas poco probable por la hora, así que regularmente era un lugar tranquilo a menos que te encontraras con alguna pandilla y decidieran atacarte. ¡Cosa que tampoco me interesaba!

Las nubes en el cielo se oscurecían a cada segundo más. Pronto empezaría a llover, me repetí en algún lugar lejano de mi mente y visualicé a los lejos mi destino. Un antiguo edificio color azul piedra, no era más alto que unos dos pisos y se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Una verdadera muestra de deterioro, que nuevamente no me llamó la atención. Me planté en la verja y por un segundo dudé; mi cuerpo se había paralizado en la entrada y algo me dijo que no lo hiciera.

Que no entrará. Que me mantuviera al margen de aquel lugar. Que era_ peligroso_.

Suspiré cansado, era mejor seguir aquellos pequeños presentimientos. Eran lo poco que me quedaban de mis _visiones_, las cuales me habían dado chipe libre desde el intento de suicidio y de vez en cuando podían tener razón ¿no? ¿Podía ser que esta vez en verdad me estaban advirtiendo de un peligro?

Aun que pensándolo bien. ¿Me importaban mucho los peligros que la vida me traía? ¿Realmente deseaba continuar con una vida manipulada por aquellas extrañas intuiciones? ¿Era eso lo que quería? ¿Eso esperaba para mi vida?

- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!- grité con toda las fuerza de mis pulmones, a sabiendas de que nadie me escucharía. Aun que si eso atraía a posibles asesinos encantado seguía gritando.

Miré a cada lado de la verja; no había nadie. Suspiré nuevamente y con las manos en los bolsillos entre el montón de ruinas que en algún tiempo pude haber llamado _hogar._ Sí, este por algún tiempo fue mi hogar. En el que había nacido y después de la muerte de mi padre había abandonado.

Todo estaba arrasado por el fuego. A pesar de que el edificio se mantenía en pie por dentro nada se parecía a lo que mi mente recordaba. ¿Por qué razón se encontraba así?

Bueno, no es algo agradable de contar pero siento que debo ser sincero. Yo mismo había quemado el lugar. Yo mismo cuando había perdido conocimiento por completo de mis actos, decidí hacerlo.

En un momento completamente egoísta decidí que las memorias de este lugar se irían conmigo. Nadie era digno de compartirlas, nadie se había preocupado de mantener intacto el lugar, nadie se había dado el tiempo de conservar los recuerdos de mis padres. Yo era le único que intentó hacer algo por_ mi_ casa.

Cuando quemé el lugar, fue para que nadie pudiera hacerle daño. Yo no tenía en aquel tiempo el dinero para mantener esta casa y no quería que la vendieran a nadie más. No soportaría que otros humanos compartieran el lugar en el cual había vivido momentos tan felices. _No podía._

Entré como siempre en el lugar, como si nunca lo hubiera abandonado. Caminé hasta lo que alguna vez fue una sala de estar o eso creo recordar, no tenía más de cuatro años cuando me alejaron de aquí y en los años posteriores, mi cobardía no me había permitido volver. No fue hasta que cumplí los quince cuando me decidí a volver; en realidad yo no decidí. Sasuke me había dado los ánimos para hacerlo y por supuesto que eso ayudo muchísimo a lograrlo. Sin embargo a esas fechas, el lugar ya estaba en pleno deterioro.

Después de aquel día, este se había vuelto un lugar propio de nosotros. Le habíamos hecho algunos arreglos. Habíamos instalado unos sillones, pintado algunas paredes, comprado algunos artefactos pero con el tiempo todo se perdió. Todo desapareció junto con _él._

Después del accidente - del cual aun no creía posible que Sasuke saliera vivo- mi dinero se esfumo y no pude continuar manteniendo este lugar, así que en mi arranque de desesperación la quemé, tal como les había dicho antes.

Recorrí con anhelo aquellos pasillos, acariciando cada una de sus murallas y al llegar a _nuestra sala_ –mía y de Sasuke- me senté bajo los rastros de algún tipo de sillón. Gracias al fuego ya no podía diferenciarlo claramente, pero algo en su forma y color me dio la intuición de que se trataba del de Sasuke. Una punzada me llenó el pecho con sólo pensarlo, con sólo recordarlo.

De repente en el piso de abajo sentí unas pisadas, eran precavidas, lentas y seguras. Una imagen golpeo mi mente fuertemente logrando que por un segundo perdiera la conciencia de lo que a mí alrededor ocurría.

_Otra vez no_. Pensé pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya estaba ocurriendo. Estaba teniendo una visión.

Demasiadas imágenes pasaron de una sola vez, intenté descifrarlas todas pero me era imposible. Era capaz de verlas pero no de entenderlas. Tal como me sucedía siempre.

Un auto. Un grito. Una silueta vestida de negro. Un cuchillo en mis manos. Otra vez aquel grito. Un empujón y un punzante dolor en mi muñeca. Unos ojos oscuros llorando. Unos brazos rodeándome. Una voz recitándome palabras de amor, unos labios depositando besos en mi frente desesperados. Y por último estaba nuevamente aquel dolor, que me robaba la vida poco a poco.

_ ¿Cómo se supone que interprete yo eso?_ Muy bien, algo tenía claro según esto yo lo volvería a intentar. Y al parecer me iba a resultar. ¡Fantástico! No obstante no comprendía lo demás, no tenía lógica alguna. ¿Quién lloraría por mi muerte?

Tenía en mi mente dos ideas; la primera me parecía demasiado morbosa para siquiera considerarla y la segunda me oprimía el pecho con fuerza. La primera se me iba descartada, no valía la pena soñar que Sasuke derramaría lágrimas por mí. Eso nos dejaba con la segunda opción. ¿Sería Hinata capaz de llorar mi muerte? La sola idea me provocaba espasmos de tristeza. ¡Ella no debía preocuparse por mí!

Una vez más escuché aquellos pasos, ya estaban en la planta que me encontraba y su velocidad aumentaba. Me levante un poco mareado y adopté una precaria pose de lucha mientras intentaba levantarme por completo, esfuerzo que no dio frutos y caí al helado suelo.

Levanté la vista, aun nublada por la reciente visión pero nunca estuve preparado para lo que vi. Nunca sería capaz de confundir aquel rostro y a pesar de mi estado, las comisuras de mis labios inconscientemente se elevaron en una pequeña sonrisa de bienvenida cosa que no pareció pasarle desapercibida y respondió con su típica sonrisa torcida.

Ahí, frente mío estaba mi azabache, mi amado que me miraba con su típica arrogancia Uchiha y sus ojos inexpresivos.

Le di una sonrisa nerviosa y en su rostro afloro una chispa amenazadora, que debo admitir me intimido muchísimo. Dio un paso hacia mí y mi cuerpo tembló. Avanzo otro y mi manos me cubrieron. Dio un tercero y mi cuerpo ya estaba paralizado de miedo. Aquellos ojos negros parecían querer comerme, querer asesinarme, era más del odio que podía soportar. Me cubrí la cabeza simultáneamente a la vez que grite "aléjate de mí" con un toque histérico en mi voz.

No me pregunten por que reaccioné así, si pudiera mentirles les diría que fue nerviosismo pero yo mismo sabía que más que eso era un horripilante miedo. Un miedo a su odio, a su rechazo.

Él se paro en seco y empezó a reírse estruendosamente. Me quedé con el corazón en un puño.

- ¿No quieres que me acerque?- dijo con maldad- ¿estas seguro de ello, _Naruto_?

Asentí frenéticamente y él rió más fuerte, se acerco más a mí y bruscamente me levanto del suelo acercándome a su cuerpo. Sus manos se apoderaron de mi espalda y una de ellas aferró rudamente mi nuca obligándome a besarlo. Este beso no era como el anterior, este demostraba odio, violencia, desesperación, venganza; cosas que remarcaban mi hipótesis de que él simplemente me aborrecía.

Quise separarme, quise apartarlo pero mi cuerpo lo necesitaba, mi cuerpo lo reclamaba, mi cuerpo se ofrecía a su tacto. ¿Me le estaba entregando?

No mierda; ¡esto no era posible!

Mi conciencia recupero el control de aquel momento y patee suavemente a Sasuke lejos de mí, él no me evito y cayó al suelo. Aun así seguía sonriendo, se levanto mientras se limpiaba un pequeño hilo de sangre de sus labios y me sonrió con lujuria y maldad. ¿Que pensaba hacerme? Si pensaba violarme nunca lo dejaría, por lo menos mi mente se negaría.

Casi a una velocidad pasmosa me arrinconó contra el muro del cuarto y me volvió a besar ferozmente, esta vez al no recibir respuesta de mi parte mordió mi labio con locura y al intentar quejarme introdujo su experta lengua en mi boca. Era intoxicante, la sensación que me produjo el que tocara mi lengua con la suya, que recorriera mi boca como si fuera suya.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espina y sin darme cuenta el había entrometido sus manos por debajo de mi camisa acariciándome la piel de la espalda. Solté un leve suspiro y saboreando la lengua de mi contrario una ola de placer se hizo presente.

-¿todavía quieres que me aleje?- preguntó sobre mis labios con maldad. No había otra palabra para describirlo.

Aun conciente asentí pero sus manos hacían estragos con mi control, era casi imposible idealizar un plan de defensa si él me brindaba aquellas sensaciones. Mi entrepierna comenzó a despertar y yo ya no podía aguantarlo. Quería más de Sasuke, deseaba más de él, necesitaba más de él.

- tu cuerpo no dice lo mismo ¿ne?- lo último lo dijo mordisqueando mi oreja, cosa que no me ayudaba mucho a negarme.

Sus labios se acercaron a la piel de mi cuello y comenzaron a besarlo con pasión, entremezclaba cortos besos con pequeñas lamidas y de vez en cuando mordisqueaba marcándome como su propiedad. ¿Por que Sasuke no se detenía? ¿Por que yo no lo hacia? ¿Hasta donde pensaba llegar?

-sa-Sasuke... de-déjame... yo...no...quiero.- dije con lo que mi voz me permitía pero para empeorar la situación solté un pequeño gemido cosa que arruino mi petición.

- Yo veo que si quieres... ¿acaso no te gusta?- continuó con su labor fervientemente.

Yo no podía. Realmente no podía alejarlo, no era tan fuerte. Mi razón no era tan fuerte y él le estaba proporcionando lo que alguna vez había pasado por mi mente en mis momentos menos inocentes pero él no me quería. Él me odiaba, no podía dejarlo hacer a su gusto.

Junté todas mis fuerzas, las pocas que guardaba en algún lugar incierto de mi cuerpo y le pegué el rodillazo más fuerte de toda la historia en el vientre, Sasuke soltó un pequeño grito y me soltó de inmediato. Se agarró el estomago en un auto reflejo y comenzó una sarta de maldiciones.

Yo me encontraba a su par intentando recobrar el aliento, lo miré dolido. No por que yo lo amará se podía aprovechar, no podía. Al que yo conocía –o creía conocer- era una persona dulce, confiable y sobre todo respetuosa ¿Qué había ocurrido con él? ¿Tanto había cambiado en un año?

- ¡TE ODIO!- gritó intencionalmente contra mí- ¿lo entiendes? ¡TE DETESTO! ¡TE ABORREZCO!

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente, volvía a ser una nenaza. Ya no daba más, sólo quería un descanso y sabía bien como encontrarlo; me voltee y sin mirarlo susurré.

_- que lástima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo de ti, Sasuke._

Dicho esto eché a correr piso abajo y luego me escabullí en un rincón que sólo yo conocía de esa casa, ni siquiera al mismísimo Sasuke se lo había mostrado.

…_Continuará…_

(se escucha Lucybell de fondo)

Holaa a todos! ¿cómo han estado? ¡espero que estupendo! ¡gracias por su apoyo y por todavía seguir leyendo! ¡llegamos al capitulo 10! ¡es hasta el momento el fic más largo que he subido/continuado y todo gracias a ustedes!

En serio han sido un gran apoyo, al dejarme sus comentarios motivandome a terminar, a subir cada semana y a seguir inventando. ¡muchas gracias a todos! Y como ya se habran dado cuenta gano la opción…

¡¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!! ¡avance como siempre abajo!

Aylin Cullen

PD: a falta e creatividad…no hice avance ùú asi que tendran que imaginarse algo..no sé yo… les daré la pista de que el próximo será narrado por Sasukito


	11. Novedades

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertencen. Sólo la trama es mía, aunqeu si Kishimoto-sama me regala alguno sería muy feliz n0n.**

Primero que nada perdones, no tengo nombre para llamar a como me he comportado al no traerles caps durante más de un mes y más al traerles este RELLENO pero es necesario no me pregunten de que forma, ya que sería spoiler ¬0¬, muchas gracias a todos los que han comentado positivamente y en especial a **Ale-san**, por ayudarme a aclarar mis ideas el otro día por msn ¡Millones de gracias!

Aquí les dejo el decimo primer cap de este fic!!! espero que les guste aun que sea un poco y no me maten al final xD.

**Cáp. 11: Novedades**

**Sasuke Pov**

Mierda, mierda y más mierda. ¡¿Cómo había intentado _eso_?! ¿Era idiota o que? ¿Me quedaba algo en el cerebro o estaba lleno de aire? Mejor no responder a esa pregunta… ¡si soy un estúpido! Ahora Naruto no querrá acercarse a mí y sin eso no puedo vengarme de él. ¿Y ahora que hacía?

No podía pensar con claridad con el dolor del vientre, me había pegado realmente fuerte y no es que no lo mereciera, es más en su lugar me hubiera golpeado en otra parte… sin embargo, supongo que Naruto aun era muy ingenuo o muy idiota que no sabía defenderse de este tipo de situaciones. Tampoco es que tuviera mucha practica creo yo, o mejor dicho eso espero. Yo quería…yo necesitaba ser el primero y único en su vida; a pesar de que lo odiaba con toda mi alma no podía quitarme esa especie de amor-obsesivo por él. ¡Si incluso lo que acaba de pasar había sido por pura falta de _control_!

Lo había visto ahí en el suelo, con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos y me había dado la impresión que habíamos retrocedido un par de años, cuando él y yo veníamos a esta casa a pasar el tiempo. Naruto siempre me esperaba en esta sala jugando a las cartas o algo por el estilo, siempre a la orilla de mi sillón como aguardando mi llegada, esperando que yo traspasará aquel umbral y siempre recibiéndome con una pequeña sonrisa…tal como lo había hecho ahora…simplemente no pude controlarme…su sonrisa era como un sol que opacaba todos mis pensamientos si incluso la más pequeña había roto mi razón…Naruto era mi droga, mi control.

¿Cómo había sobrevivido sin él todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo no había caído en la locura? ¿Realmente lo había olvidado o en mi pecho siempre se mantuvo intacto? No conocía la respuesta a ninguna de estas preguntas, tampoco conocía la respuesta a la mayor de mis dudas y, por lo que recién había hecho supongo que nunca lo sabría. El por qué Naruto se había intentado suicidar seguiría siendo _siempre_ una incógnita para mí.

Intenté escuchar los pasos de Naruto en el primer piso pero no llegaba sonido alguno a mis oídos ¿se había marchado? ¿Había huido de mí? ¿Me consideraría un moustro? Le había dicho cosas horribles, cosas que en este momento no estoy seguro de que sean verdad. Sí, yo lo odiaba pero al parecer también lo amaba. ¿Es eso posible? A la vez de estos dos sentimientos, tenía demasiadas confusiones en mi mente, demasiados problemas, demasiadas incógnitas.

Me levanté del suelo mientras me apoyaba en la pared más cercana y sentí la necesidad sofocante de salir del lugar. Mi cuerpo se dirigía por propia voluntad en dirección al sillón de Naruto pero mi mente se negaba ¿es posible?

Llegué al anaranjado sillón antiguo y me deje caer sobre él; seguía a pesar del tiempo muy cómodo e incluso confortable: conservaba aún el olor de él. Tenía que olvidarme de estos tontos sentimientos y seguir el plan tal como lo había trazado la noche anterior. Debía comenzar de una buena vez.

A mi pesar me levanté del aquel mueble y sin mirar atrás salí del lugar; Naruto ya no debería estar aquí así que tomando en cuenta que lo había perdido de vista lo mejor sería volver a casa. Camine un par de cuadras hasta llegar al lugar donde había estacionado la baratija esa y me subí en ella.

Tomé mi celular y marque el número de Itachi: era momento de volver a hablar con mi hermano. Necesitaba más información de lo ocurrido durante este año y sabía que sólo él sería capaz de entregármela. Él era al único que llame el día del accidente para despedirme y aclararle que no había muerto pero que debía guardarlo en secreto. Desde ese día no habíamos vuelto a hablar.

Sonó el tono de espera mientras yo encendía el auto y comenzaba a conducir, lo sé, lo sé es una irresponsabilidad hacer eso pero bueno que más da. El típico sonido de buzón de voz comenzó a sonar y colgué enojado.

_¿Ni siquiera cuando quiero hablar con él contesta? Se nota que mantiene las mismas costumbres._ Apreté el acelerador a fondo y me dirigí a la casa de Kakashi.

**Unknown POV**

Vi al Uchiha abandonar el antiguo hogar Uzumaki y me dirigí a la casa sin dudarlo. Naruto debía seguir por algún lado, tal vez estaba escondido como cuando era pequeño en el piso inferior. Entré al lugar y de inmediato me percate de que estaba hecho un asco, todo lleno de telarañas y polvo, ya ni siquiera se podría comprar con el hogar que era antes.

Comencé a recorrer los pasillos tal como lo hacía hace un tiempo, cuando venía de invitado, e instintivamente me detuve en la puerta que llevaba a la sala de juegos. Escuché un leve crujir al fondo del pasillo y sin pensarlo me dirigí hacia allá.

Una mata de cabello rubio se asomaba a penas, tiritaba por completo, parecía asustado. ¿Qué le habría hecho Sasuke? No me sorprendía el hecho de verlo con vida, incluso creo haberlo sabido siempre. Ya se me hacía sospechoso que no hubieran encontrado su cuerpo sin embargo nunca se lo dije a nadie no quería levantar esperanzas en nadie, menos para que ese tarado me arrebatará al que yo quería para mí.

Mis ojos se posaron por un momento en su rostro y le sonreí, debía convencerlo de aceptar el trato que teníamos planeado para él y así acabar con Uchiha para siempre. Vi que él levantó la vista hacia mi y le sonreí descaradamente.

- Ya esta todo bien Naruto-kun.- él se sorprendió, de seguro me había reconocido.- Sasuke ya no esta en el edificio.

**Sasuke POV**

Me estacioné en la plaza disponible frente al edificio y poniendo el seguro, bajé del auto. Camine a zancadas largas y toqué la puerta con pesadez; escuche la voz de Iruka gritando un "ya voy" y al instante apareció esa cara tan familiar.

- ¡Oh Sasuke! Hace tiempo que no te veía por acá…- sonrió alegre y me dejo el paso- pasa por favor, acabo de comprar las cosas para el almuerzo.

- Gracias Iruka.- entre a la casa y de inmediato me dirigí al salón.- ¿Esta Kakashi? Tenemos cosas importantes que hablar…

Y no era mentira, me tenía que explicar muchas cosas. En los últimos días había estado tan concentrado contando el tiempo que no había hablado sobre el porque me había enviado especialmente a 'conocer' a Naruto. Si no me daba una buena explicación…

- Emmm…. Salió hace un rato, dijo que tenía una cita con un paciente pero yo creo que ya volverá.- Iruka se sentó frente a mí y comenzó a revolverse incomodo en el asiento.- ¿Hizo algo muy malo? Por tu cara diría que asesino a alguien…¿No asesino a nadie cierto?

-No.. nada de eso.- reí, debo admitirlo que era extraño en mí pero la cara de consternación que había puesto valía el premio oscar. ¿Kakashi asesinado? Si con suerte veía sangre, y eso que era médico. No sé como logro convertirse en el jefe de sección del hospital. Todo un milagro.

- Menos mal, me has dado un susto.- Pareció relajar los músculos.- ¿Y bien te puedo ayudar yo en algo? ¿De que quieres hablar con él si se puede saber?

Lo miré por unos segundos y ¿Por qué no?. Estos dos eran como uña y mugre; no había nada que Iruka no supiera de Kakashi…mejor retiro lo dicho ya que ni yo me lo creo. Pero nada pierdo en intentarlo.

- Bueno…es respecto al chico que encontraron la otra vez…- dije en un susurro.

- AHHH ¿te refieres a Naruto-kun?.- su cara se ilumino por un segundo para volver a la normalidad.- me alegro tanto de haber tomado esa ruta ese día, gracias a ello pudimos salvar a una vida ¿No te parece fantástico Sasuke-kun?

- Si. _Muchas gracias, nunca podré pagárselos…_Bueno, sí respecto a él. ¿Sabes por que Kakashi me envió a mí a verlo?- concentré mi vista en él, no fuera que me mintiera y yo no pudiera notarlo.

- Pues, él dijo algo de que se parecía mucho a ti cuando viniste a vivir con nosotros hace un año, le daba mucha pena el chico y creyó que hablando contigo que ya lo habías superado podría volver a sonreír. – su mirada se opaco un poco y continuo.- pero me han dicho que fue el caso contrario… que lástima…

Primero que nada: ¿Qué lo había superado? ¿De adonde sacaron eso? Que no me muestre débil es distinto…no quiere decir que haya olvidado. Segundo, así que Kakashi lo había hecho para intentar animarlo, o sea que no conocía la verdad y por último….

- ¿Cómo que lo contrario?.- me estaba diciendo que se había deprimido AUN más, mentira. A Naruto no habría porque afectarle mi visita; a lo más lo hubiera puesto más intranquilo.

- A eso mismo. El otro día cuando fui a dejarle la comida a Kakashi me encontré con Karin, la enfermera a cargo de él y me dijo que ya no sabía que hacer.- Presiono sus dedos entre sí y suspiro.- Incluso ya no hablaba con su única amiga en el recinto, de todos modos hoy le daban de alta…. Espero que con la ayuda de su familia recobre los ánimos… según Kakashi es buen chico.

_Súper buen chico, incluso mira que me intento matar, un angelito sin dudas… bueno de todos modos…después de lo que he intentado hacerle no creo que recupere los ánimos muy pronto._

- Bien, gracias. Eso era todo lo que quería saber.- me levante y me dirigí a la salida con Iruka pisándome los talanes.-de nuevo gracias Iruka, dile a Kakashi que cuando llegue me llame.

- Esta bien, cuidate muchacho.- me despidió en la puerta y luego entro de nuevo a la casa.

Caminé lentamente hasta mi auto y me apoye en él para mirar el cielo, todas las culpas sobre lo hecho en la mañana comenzaban a hacerse menores y ya podía respirar bien. El dolor del estomago ya había pasado y pronto podría volver a la búsqueda de 'mi' rubio. Mi celular sonó con el común sonido de nuevo mensaje y a tanteo lo saque de mi bolsillo.

Casi se me cae al suelo tras ver el remitente: Orochimaru. ¡¿Cómo demonios sabía él que yo seguía vivo?! Peor aun ¿Cómo tenía mi número?. Sin respirar abrí el mensaje y me quede helado.

"**Tanto tiempo Sasukito, veo que ya has visto a tu rubio pues espero que lo hayas aprovechado por que podría haber sido la última"**

No sé que pasó después por que perdí la conexión con la realidad. Creo que mi teléfono cayo al suelo rompiéndose y quedo abandonado ahí mientras yo aceleraba con mi auto en una única dirección.

La casa de Naruto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notas finales: **les suplico piedad y que no me manden reviews explosivos xDD...mejor mandenlos no más asi se llena *O*!! lo sé, lo sé el capitulo ha sido una verdadera ------ pero no se preocupen como por fin he terminado con todo (colegio) les empezare a actualizar decentemente...así que el próximo capitulo que se viene "fuerte" lo subire a más tardar el miercoles de esta semana... o sea este año xDDD.

De nuevo millones de gracias a todos los que leen, un feliz navidad atrasado y un prospero año nuevo~! 8D!

**x Mirei x**


	12. Secuestro y proposición

**Disclaimer: Naruto y personajes no me pertencen, sólo soy una fan que últimamente se ha aprovechaod mucho de llos publicando varias historias que puedes encontrar en mi perfeil xD (publicidad activada)**

**Yayyyy!!! lo he logrado! pude actualizar antes de que se acabará el año y para traumas de varias personas, he actualizado dos veces este fic en menos de una semana e incluso publique un one-shot navideño +w+ ¿ven que soy buenita? ¿me dejarían un review? ¿siiii?**

**Mas comentarios al final, ahora les dejo el capitulo 12!!**

**Cáp. 12 Secuestro y proposición.**

**Naruto POV**

_- Ya esta todo bien Naruto-kun, Sasuke ya no esta en el edificio_.

Miré asustado a la persona que estaba frente a mí. No podía ser cierto, no podía primero encontrarme con Sasuke y luego con..con..él. No diría su nombre, me era doloroso tan sólo recordarlo; pensar que él alguna vez había sido mi amigo y que con el tiempo se alejó para causar mal a mis cercanos…y todo por una absurda razón. Lo había rechazado.

- ¿qu..que haces…TÚ aquí?- articule poniéndome de pie y buscando inconscientemente una salida. Si me quedaba a solas con él, podía ser capaz de cualquier cosa. Incluso de lo que Sasuke acaba de intentar.

- joo, Naruto-kun ¿Por qué esa cara de asustado?- dio un paso en mi dirección y automáticamente tuve un dejà vu. Esto me recordaba tanto a lo que acaba de pasar en el piso de arriba, pero esta vez yo estaba preparado para defenderme.

- lárgate. No quiero tener nada que ver contigo.- lo miré fijamente a los ojos intentando adivinar que pasaba por su mente, pero como siempre su cara no reflejaba sentimiento alguno

Al no tener resultado con mi búsqueda de intenciones preferí marcharme antes de que se le ocurriera hacer algo. Caminé hasta la puerta sin embargo él me tapo el camino. Me agarró de una muñeca y me lanzó hacia la otra pared. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría a la gente con esa manía de _lastimarme_ hoy?

- Tú no vas a ningún lado, hagamos esto por las buenas.- sonrió cínicamente como era su costumbre y se sentó frente a mí.- mi jefe quiere hablar contigo, así que te tengo que llevar por las buenas o por las malas; yo personalmente prefiero la primera opción…no me gustaría lastimarte.

- Si claro, esa no te la crees ni tú. Después de lo que intentaste hace un año.- lo miré con odio y desprecio.- yo ya no confío en ti, nunca lo volveré a hacer.

- pero si no era mi intención…sólo me descontrolé un poco mi _Naru-chan_…-se acerco a mí peligrosamente y de un manotazo lo aleje.

- ¡¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRME ASÍ SAI!!- me levanté y sin esperar comencé a correr hacia la puerta de entrada lo que no me esperaba es que estuvieran esperándome.

Unos hombres me rodearon y sin dudar me intentaron atrapar. Eran en total cuatro fortachones de los cuales sabía que no tendría escapatoria pero YO no iba a dejar que mi orgullo se rompiera así, no señores todavía quedaba un par de cosas que debía hacer antes de darme por vencido y una de esas era despedirme de Sasuke para siempre.

Uno de ellos golpeó mi estomago fuertemente y los otros me tomaron las manos para detener un puño que se dirigía con exactitud a la mandíbula de mi contrincante. Lástima para ellos que yo fuera buen luchador y ocupara mis piernas para darles la patada de sus vidas. Debería estar agradecido de que mi abuelo me haya enseñado a darlas, ya me había ayudado dos veces en un solo día.

Todo iba bien, me estaba defendiendo con gran capacidad y Sai todavía no se asomaba a entrometerse en la pelea, un golpe más al pelirrojo y talvez podría huir por la puerta de servicio. De repente uno de ellos desapareció de mi punto de vista y con exactitud sentí un golpe limpio en la nuca…todo se volvió negro desde ese instante.

**Sasuke POV**

Bajé de mi auto a una velocidad exagerada y corrí hasta el portal de la mansión Uzumaki, la misma que Naruto compartía con sus abuelos, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver aquel letrero en blanco y rojo que rezaba las palabras "en venta". ¿Qué se supone que era esto? ¿A dónde vivía Naruto ahora? ¿Cómo se supone que lo encuentre ahora?

_Itachi._ Sin dudas debía saber que pasaba pero no tenía tiempo de intentar ubicarlo, tampoco poseía ahora mi celular… me apoye en la muralla y me apreté el puente de la nariz. Estaba estresado, y mucho. ¡Yo iba a ser el único que le pusiera un dedo encima a Naruto! ¡Ninguna persona tenía derecho además de yo! ¡Menos esa sabandija de Orochimaru!

Respire profundamente y levanté la vista a la casa vecina, seguro que ellos podían decirme algo sobre el nuevo paradero de los Uzumaki. Camine rápidamente y toque el timbre sin pensar en las consecuencias que esto haría. ¡Al diablo que se descubriera que estaba vivo!

**/-**_¿Si? ¿Necesita algo_?**/**una voz cordial me contesto, tras tocas unas dos veces.

- disculpe, acabo de llegar de viaje y he descubierto que mis amigos ya no habitan la casa vecina a la suya. ¿Usted sabe donde viven ahora los Uzumaki?- pregunté lo más calmado que mi voz era capaz de lograr en el estado de histerismo que me encontraba.

_**/-**__¿Uzumaki? ¿Esta seguro de ser amigo de la familia?_**/ **preguntó desconfiada la extraña voz. **/**_por que de ser así, sabría que hace un año cayeron en la banca rota y dejaron el barrio_**/**

- ¡¿Qué?! Eso es mentira…si ellos eran dueños de tantas empresas…- exclame sin contenerme, es que me parecía imposible que una familia tan bien ubicada económicamente se derrumbara así de fácil.

**/-**_Tal como escucho, la familia cayó en la desgracia y se marcho. Ya no le diré más joven por que sería entrar en detalles inútiles_**/** sin más la voz cortó el micrófono.

NO esto debe ser mentira…¿de cuantas cosas más me he perdido durante todo este tiempo? ¿Qué más había ocurrido con la familia de Naruto? ¿Con el mismo Naruto?

De repente recordé una conversación que pensé que estaba olvidada, la que tuve por teléfono con Orochimaru el día del accidente. En especial recordé uno de sus comentarios…

"_**no le pasará nada si tu vuelves conmigo… sino sabes que puedo ser muy persuasivo… no me costará arruinar a su familia...Sólo una llamada, tal como lo hago ahora"**_

¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Así que al final si lo había hecho! ¿Cómo se atrevía? Corrí a mi auto y me subí a él con una rapidez impropia; pisé el acelerador y me dirigí a un lugar que me prometí nunca más volver a pisar, eso antes del accidente por que de tan sólo pensar en él me daban escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

Tendría que volver a ese asqueroso lugar, tendría que visitar a Orochimaru personalmente y cumplir lo que en aquel entonces le dije sobre que pasaría si tocaba lo que me pertenecía, si ponía un solo dedo encima a _mi_ Naruto. (N/A: O_O que posesivo)

**Naruto POV**

Abrí los ojos sin reconocer nada. La habitación desprendía esa sensación asquerosa de humedad y con suerte la iluminaba la poca luz que entraba por una rendija entre las cortinas. No podría decir que fuera una jaula, un prisión ya que estaba en una cómoda cama y toda la decoración del lugar era magnifica pero el hecho de tener las manos y pies amarrados y un paño en mi boca, me decía que no estaba en cualquier lado. Sino que al final me habían vencido, que había sido secuestrado.

Insisto ¿Qué le pasaba HOY a todos? ¿Era el día de jodamos la vida de Uzumaki Naruto? ¿Torturémosle hasta producir que se suicide esta vez bien o mejor matémoslo ahorrándole trabajo? En serio que no comprendo lo que Dios tiene planeado para mí, no sé si quiere que me vuelva fuerte con cada experiencia mala o que sea un mártir en vida.

- oh, Naruto-kun veo que has despertado.- dijo la voz más asquerosa que había oído en mi vida, sólo podía ser de una persona. Que cosas digo, este ser no lo puedo considerar persona. Frente a mí estaba Orochimaru.

-mhmhmp…mfmgo…mmmmhmfp..¡mph mph!- intentaba hablar pero sólo salía sonidos extraños (N/A: xDDD aun que no es momento que me ría) este paño era realmente molesto.

- kukuku, no te impacientes pequeño zorrito.- se sentó en la cama y yo asustado me aleje lo más que pude.- no te alejes si por el momento no te haré daño, no hasta que él llegue. Tu eres sólo la carnada…kukukuku

¿A quién se refería? ¿Se podría referir a…? ¡NO! Me empecé a revolver incomodo, no me podía estar utilizando, no por favor que no. Por favor si realmente al que espera es a Sasuke, no quiero verlo. No quiero que le haga nada malo, desde que soy pequeño recuerdo que él siempre detesto a Orochimaru por intentar sobrepasarse con su cuerpo. Y que sólo en mi casa podía estar tranquilo.

_Si Sasuke viniera, no sé que sería capaz Orochimaru de hacerle, tengo miedo. Esa sonrisa no me dice nada bueno y lo que más me enoja es saber que estoy siendo la carnada para traerlo a esta trampa…esto..esto me enoja tanto._

- ¿Asustado zorrito?- sonrió con maldad y se lamió los labios..¡puaj! que asco.- Como te dije no te impacientes, si quieres podemos jugar por mientras que no llega…- acerco su mano a mi mejilla y la acaricio, giré mi rostro asqueado y lo fulmine con la mirada.- Así que el zorrito quiere defenderse, pues veamos que tienes para decir

Así me fue arrebatado el paño de mi boca e inmediatamente mordí la mano que había dejado a mi alcance. Soltó una palabrota y me abofeteo enojado, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a mirar por el ventanal.

- Veo que por tu reacción no querrás ayudarme, a pesar que Sasuke-kun haya intentado aprovecharse de ti, tu lo sigues queriendo ¿no es así zorrito?- dijo sin mirarme y a mi se me subieron los colores al rostro…¿Cómo sabia él…que..Sasuke había..intentado eso?

- Eso a ti no te importa ¡Suéltame de una buena vez!- dije revolviéndome en la cama, estas amarras si que estaban difíciles.- además Sasuke no vendría por mí, él me odia…

- pues eso tendremos que verlo, pero yo recuerdo que la última vez que hable con él me dijo que si te ponía un dedo encima me mataba.- rió espeluznantemente y se volteo a mirarme.- ¿crees que una persona que dice eso no te ama?

¿Era cierto que Sasuke había dicho eso? Tal vez, entonces mis sentimientos…No, sólo lo decía para atormentarme. Él sabia lo que yo sentía por Sasuke e intentaba confundirme con sus palabras…él nunca sentiría nada por mí que no fuera odio, talvez…desprecio.

- me da igual, yo sé que mientes.

- buuu, y yo que te tenía como alguien inteligente.- se acercó a la puerta y la abrió lentamente.- pero me equivoque; Naruto-kun piensa lo siguiente..tengo algo que proponerte…

Lo miré fijamente tras esas palabras, ¿que quería de mí? Lo que fuera me negaría….

- sólo por que me divertí mucho destruyendo tu vida durante este año te daré a elegir que castigo le daremos a Sasukito por abandonarme… ¿prefieres dar tu vida frente a sus ojos o que él de la suya frente a los tuyos?

Y diciendo eso, se marchó. Observe shockeado la puerta por la que había salido. ¿A que se refería con destruir mi vida durante este año? ¿Había sido él el responsable de todas las tragedias que habían ocurrido durante el año? ¿Habría sido el culpable del accidente del avión de Sasuke?

Y más importante que todo ¿Aquella pregunta era broma no? No podía estar pidiéndome que escogiera, no había por donde perderse.

Yo daría _todo_ para que Sasuke siguiera vivo, y si para ello debía suicidarme frente a él: lo haría.

**Continuará en el 2009 +w+**

**Notas finales: muy bien, ahora deben estar mirando a la computadora con una cara...de ¿que demonios ha sido esto? Loadmito..tal ves se me fue la olla escribiendo, pero esk necesitaba aclarar taaaantas cosas y vi en este capitulo la oportunidad perfecta. Estoy casi segura que cuando empezaron a leer este fic nunca se imaginaron que terminariamos en esta situacion, ya para que miento ni yo lo imaginaba. La razón de todo esto es que a medida que avanzaba el fic mis ideas se iban perdiendo y reemplazando por nuevas..y como yo soy tan "extraña" he modificado tanto el fic, incluso creo que ahora ni el prologo calza u.u... est es deprimente. Pero igual agradezco enormemente a todas las personas que leen esto a pesar de lo deforme que es y que a pesar que como se nota en el fic mi escritura ha ido cambiando para bien o para mal...han sido insistente y no me han abandonado ¡los quiero mucho!**

**Por esta misma razón de mantenerse siempre constantes les he preparado un pequeño regalo respecto al pasado capitulo 10...si mal no recuerdo todos quedamos con las ganas de que Sasu intentará algo más no? Pues para los que sí tuvieron esa dudita de como hubiera sido esa situación he creado un final alternativo de ese cap...lo cual no altera en nada la presente trama. Para los que quieran ese "especial" deben dejarme un review y yo se los enviare por pm. Eso sí especifiquen si quieren que se los envie...ya que yo no me hago responsable por traumas post-lectura xDDD **

**¡muchas gracias por todo su apoyo durante este año y nos vemos el proximo!**

**¡feliz año nuevo les desea con cariño x Mirei x!**


End file.
